Locker Number 564
by nailpolish97
Summary: Puck and Quinn gave Beth up. One year later, Quinn had another baby with Puck, again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Puck and Quinn gave Beth up. One year later, Quinn had another baby with Puck, again.**

**A/N: Beth is a sophmore living in a foster home since Shelby died when she was in 7th grade. After Quinn found out she was pregnant with Puck's baby again, they moved to Tennessee and are now back in Lima with their daughter Hanna, who will be a freshman.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>October 14, 2015. 15 Years Later<p>

"Dad, are we almost there yet?" Hanna called from the backseat. We were in the process of making the move from Nashville to Lima since Quinn's mother was very sick.

"Almost. Maybe 15 minutes or so." I said from the front seat. Hanna just shrugged and put her headphones back into her ears. Quinn and I were very hesitant coming back since Beth was also in Lima. The last thing we heard was that she was happy and healthy but, that was when she was nine. Quinn had her hand on my thigh and I could tell she was in deep thought.

After Beth was born, Quinn and I stayed together to help each other get through everything. A year later, we found out that Quinn was pregnant with Hanna. She was too embarrassed to stay in Lima, so we moved to Nashville to get a fresh new start. We both knew we couldn't do what we did with Beth again so we decide to keep and raise Hanna. The only person we kept in touch was with Santana. Santana was now married to Brittney and they have a five year old daughter, Sophia. Santana was the principle at the High School while Brittney was a dance teacher. Quinn had become a lawyer and I had become a cop when Hanna was 10. We were both able to get transferred which was great.

I turned the car onto Dudley Lane. We were able to get a house on the same street as Quinn's mom just in case anything bad happened, we were close. I could see Quinn smile while resting her head against the window. There were big houses with leaves scattered on the lawn. I drove to house number 14 and pulled into the driveway.

"Wow." Hanna said while unbuckling.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Dad, our house is huge." The moving truck would be coming in about two days so for now, we would live off of our suitcases and take out.

"Come on. Let's go inside." I grabbed my wife's hand and took the keys out of my pocket. I tossed them to Hanna who caught them and ran towards to door.

* * *

><p>After we ate our food we ordered, Hanna wanted to go explore the town. It was a Wednesday so everything was pretty quiet. Kids were in school and parents were at work. I had called Santana yesterday and asked if we could come to the high school and get a tour. We never told Hanna that we had another baby before her so Quinn and I were kind of nervous going to McKinley. Hanna was also a little nervous since its a brand new school and she is a freshman. Back in Nashville, she was very popular and had a lot of friends. Leaving them was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.<p>

We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. The school hadn't changed one bit. Q and I could probably walk it with our eyes close. We walked through the front doors and went to the office which was to the left. Santana was behind the front desk organizing some papers. She looked up and smiled.

"Q! I missed you girl." Santana said while giving her best friend a hug. She turned to Puck and grinned. He opened his arms and hugged the small body.

"Hey Satan. No long time see?"

'Shut it Puckerman." Santana turned to Hanna. "Hello. I'm princepel Lopez. It's nice to meet you Hanna."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Lopez."

"Boy, you look just like your mother. You guys ready for the tour?" Hanna nodded her head. "Let me go get your schedual. I will be right back." The trio watched Santana turn the corner.

"She seems nice. I hope my teachers are nothing like the ones I had back in Nashville." Hanna said with a shrug.

"She hasn't changed on bit." Puck said. Santana returend and handed the freshman her schedual along with locker number and combination. Little did the three of them know, that locker number 562 was right next to a little Miss Beth Corcoran.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short. Just needed to get the story rolling. Reviews :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Beth POV<p>

_"Ugh, I do not wanna be here. Math is so boring. I mean, when in life are you ever gonna need to know this shit?_" Beth thought to her self.

Beth Corcoran was a 16 year old sophomore who was living the good life. Well, almost. The bad part is that she didn't have any parents. She had known from a little age that she was adopted but nothing more then that. When she was in 7th grade her mother, Shelby, passed away in a car accident. She was put in a foster home and has been there ever since. To keep her mind of everything, she joined the cheer leading team along with her best friend Lily. Wearing the red and white uniform made her feel powerful since the cheerios ruled the school. The only bad thing was the coach. Coach Sue was the meanest and hardest coach in the universe. But, the girls suffered through it and were almost number one in the country. Beth had even more pressure on her to be perfect since she was captain. Being captain meant she was the most popular girl in school.

Her friend Aly was sitting next to her writing down notes. She would just copy them later. The loud speaker beeped meaning that an announcement was coming.

"Beth Corcoran, can you please come to Coach Sue's office. Thank you." Beth stood up, straighten her skirt, gathered her books and walked out the door and down the hallway. She stopped at her locker first to put some books away.

* * *

><p>Santana was giving Hanna, Puck, and Quinn a tour of the school. They have already seen the gym, lunch room, and her history class. The next thing on her tour was her locker. As they were walking down the hall, Hanna decided to ask some question.<p>

"Is there a cheer leading team here?" Santana looked at Quinn and they smirked at each other.

"Yes. The cheerios. I'm going to be completely honest with you. Unless you think that your amazing then go for it. Coach is a very cruel person and only takes the best. Ask your mother."

Hanna nodded and kept on walking. They turned the corner and there she was. Beth Corcoran was pressed up against her locker making out with her boyfriend, Ryan who was a junior. Quinn and Puck both felt like they couldn't breath. Their first baby girl was standing right in front of them. She was wearing a cheerio uniform and had her hair up in a ponytail. Her blonde hair was just like Quinn's and had a white ribbon attached at the top.

"Ryan! Get back to class or you'll be suspended. Beth, I would like to speak to you." Santana barked at the teenage couple. The two smirked at each other and gave one last kiss before he ran off down the hall. Beth groaned and slammed her locker door shut.

"Yes Principal Lopez?"

"Beth, I don't want to catch you doing that again. You know better. Where are you going?"

"Coach Sue called me down to her office." Puck and Quinn were standing their watching their daughter, who they missed all these years, get in trouble. She had Quinn's eyes, bone structure and plump lips. She did however have Puck's noes. Beth looked at them and then looked at Hanna. She smiled.

"Alright. If I catch you doing this again, you'll be suspended from cheer for a week, no exceptions." Beth scoffed and brush past her parents with out even saying hello. "Oh and Beth," Santana called out. The 16 year old turned around, "make good choices. I know your going through a lot right now. You're a strong girl Beth. Make your self believe that." Beth smiled and walked away. Hanna was just standing their completely confused. Who was this whore getting in trouble and why the fuck were her parents staring at her like they know her. All she knew was that her name was Beth, she was a cheerleader, and has an extremely hot boyfriend.

Santana turned to Puck and Quinn who were both standing there with blank expressions on their face. Quinn eyes were watery and Puck looked like he was about to break down.

"I'll let you two be. Hanna, if you can come with me, I will show you your locker." Hanna nodded and followed the principal. Quinn looked to Puck and hugged him tightly.

"Beth..." Her voice was just over a whisper. She started to sob right into his chest. Puck bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"She looks just like you babe. I think we need to tell Hanna about her when we get home." Quinn wiped her eyes and kissed Puck on the lips.

"Okay. Love you,"

"I love you too."

Hanna was trying to open her locker when her parents came up to her. Quinn looked at Santana.

"You okay?" Santana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Do you mind telling me more stuff about her after in your office. I think Puck can give Hanna the rest of the tour. I just need to know more about her."

"Sure Q. What are best friends for anyway?" Quinn smirked.

"But I will always be the HBIC." Santana laughed and hugged Quinn. "Hanna, Mrs. Lopez and I are going to talk about the school. Your dad is gonna give you the rest of the tour. Kay?"

"Kay mom." Quinn and Santana walked off.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were sitting down in Santana's office drinking a cup of tea.<p>

"So, what do you want to know about Beth?"

'I have no idea. Tell me everything I guess."

"Alright but it's a long story." Quinn just nodded. "So, Beth grew up here in Lima with Shelby. From what I heard, she was an energetic child yet a total bad ass like her father. She was a very good student and had a lot of friends in Elementary school. In seventh grade though, Shelby had passed away in a car accident and Beth was put into a foster home." Quinn had tears in her eyes. Some rolling down her cheek.

"Wait, Shelby died! How come no one told Puck and I?"

"No one knew where you were Q. Should I continue?" Quinn grabbed a tissue and nodded. "So after the passing, she had become very distant from everyone else and started doing bad in school. She has been through at least 3 foster homes from what I have heard. When she started 8th grade though, she started cheer but also started to take her anger out on other students which earned her 3 one week suspensions. Her freshman year, she was already Queen Bee, giving people slushies once a week."Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her oldest daughter, who didn't even know who she was, had gone through so much with out her knowing. Quinn felt horrible.

"My poor baby. I feel horrible now."

"She's a strong girl Q. This year she picked up her life and is now getting straight A's. Every now and then she just has to get straighten out." Quinn fell back into the chair and sighed. She rubbed her temples. The door opened and in came her husband and youngest daughter.

"We finished the tour mom. When am I starting?"

"Next week baby. We are gonna go okay?"

"Kay. Bye Principal Lopez. It was nice to meet you."

"By Hanna." Santana told the new student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Please check out all my other stories! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgivings for all my American readers. Reviews are amazing. This chapter has a lot of cute Santana/Puck fluffyness near the end. **

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent. No one knew what to say. Hanna was sitting in the back seat confused, while Puck and Quinn were shocked about what they just learned. When walking out of the school, Quinn told Puck the short story about Beth's life. He couldn't believe everything that happened to her.<p>

As soon as they got home, Hanna bolted out of the car and waited for her parents to come inside because she had some questions for them. Puck and Quinn came into the house and sat down on the couch across from their daughter.

"How do you guys know Beth?" Quinn took a deep breath and looked her youngest in the eye.

"Hanna, your father and I just want you to know that we love you very much." Hanna started to bight her bottom lip, just like her mother. "Beth…Beth is your sister." Hanna furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at her parents closely.

"My..my sister? But-I-But I don't have a sister."

"Hanna, when your mother and I were in high school, we had Beth a year before we had you. Your mother and I knew we couldn't handle a baby at 16 so we gave her up for adoption."

"But-But didn't you guys have me in high school too?"

"Yes we did but before we had you, your mother and I lived here in Lima. When your mom found out she was pregnant again with you, we decided to move to Nashville for a new start."

"Wait. So mom, you had two babies while you were in high school?" Quinn nodded with tears in her eyes. "Wow. That must have been hard."

"You have no idea. Come here." Hanna walked over and sat in her fathers lap.

"Why did you give up her if you kept me?"

"We knew that we couldn't give you up after what we went through with giving Beth up sweetheart. Do you understand?" Hanna nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to my room now." Hanna ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

Back Downstairs

"I feel so bad now Puck. We can't watch both our babys struggle. Hanna is going to need time to process everything and Beth. Beth. What are we gonna do with her Puck? She can't stay in the foster home for the rest of her life as long as we're here." Quinn was breathing very fast. Puck pulled her in to a comforting hug.

"Babe, deep breathes. In, out. Everything is going to work out. Look at me." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head so he was looking into Quinn's eyes. "We just have to let Hanna be for now and answer any of her questions. As for Beth, I think we should talk to Santana about what we can do for her and maybe think about "adopting" her."

"I just don't want to hurt either of them in the process."

"Me either babe. Me either." Puck said the last part in just above a whisper. Quinn got comfortable in his lap on the couch and started to fall asleep. With in ten minutes, Puck could hear her soft snores. Puck scooped her up carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. With one last kiss to the forehead, he walked out of the room to go talk to Hanna.

When Puck reached Hanna's room he could her faint sobs on the other side or the door. The door was slightly open so he gave it a little push and walked inside. Hanna was lying, face down, on her bed crying. Her room was bare. Only a bed, a desk, and a T.V. on the ground. Seeing his little girl cry always made his heart brake. He walked over and picked her up. Hanna was very light for her age yet Puck was very strong.

"What's wrong baby?" Hanna started to sob even harder on her dad's shoulder.

"Was-I-I a mi-mistake?" She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Baby girl, you were never a mistake. Neither was Beth. You both just came at the wrong time. Your mom and I went through some horrible times together in high school but you two were the best things that ever happened to us. We wouldn't change it for the world." Hanna gave her father a small smile.

"I love you dad." Hanna gave her father a hug.

"I love you too baby."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Having two kids while you were in high school but then giving one up for adoption." Puck tapped Hanna's nose.

"You are one smart kid and no. I don't regret having two kids in High School. I do regret giving Beth up but then you my dear, may not have ever been born." Hanna yawned. "I think someone should go to bed." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. You're right. I am so tired. Love you dad. Give momma a kiss for me since I'm guessing she is already sleeping." Puck gave her a kiss on the forehead then walked into the hallway and shut the door. Instead of walking to the bed room he walked downstairs and poured him self a glass of water. He sat down on a stool and ran a hand through his Mohawk. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to talk to someone about all this, so he picked up the phone and dialed a very failure number.

"What do ya want Puckerman. It's late and Sophia has a fever. This better be important" Classic Santana. Not even saying 'hello'.

"What am I going to do about Beth? Quinn is getting stressed out about everything and her and I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"Well, what do you want to happen?"

"I just want to be a family. Quinn, Hanna, myself, and…Beth."

"That's a big step Puckerman. All I can say right now is that if you want Beth to be apart of your family, she would be more then thrilled. Once a month she likes to come into my office and talk about how she wishes to meet her birth parents. She begged me for names but I just couldn't give her names cause I didn't want her to get hurt. I think maybe sometime next week, I can call her into my office and talk to her. Sound good?"

"Santana, have I ever told you how much Q and I love you?" Puck smirked.

"All the time. Night ass whole."

"Night Satan." Puck hung up the phone and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom where he wife lay sleeping. He got out of his jeans and shirt and into his boxers and a wife beater and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn moved so she was comfortable in Puck's body.

"Babe, who were you talking to?" Puck kissed Quinn on the temple.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you tomorrow. Night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This was a fun chapter to right. Hope every one enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Hanna's first day at Mckingley and a little encounter with Beth that doesn't go so well. **


	4. Chapter 4: Part One

**I would like to get more reviews on this story. I decided to break this chapter up into two parts since there is a lot that needs to be covered. This is part one. Next chapter will be the rest of this. Hanna gets a proposition while Beth has a serious talk with Santana.**

**A/n: I wanted to add some new characters to the story. I wanted the new characters to sound like how the Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt would act like in this generation. They are pretty easy to find in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Only the new characters added to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Hanna. Wake up. It's your first day of school!" Quinn shook her daughter who was soundly sleeping on her bed. The teenager rolled over with a groan.<p>

"Ugh ma. What time is it?"

"6. Go take a shower. We need to leave at 7." Quinn gave her a kiss on the fore head and walked out of the room, leaving Hanna to get herself out of bed and into her bathroom. Hanna sat up, cracked her fingers and yawned. She stood up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the water. After she took a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and walked over to her closet. This was the hard part. What was she going to wear? After much debate with herself and numerous outfits, she settled on skinny jeans, a yellow top, her pair of ankle high moccasins, and her black north face.

Blending in was the key at McKinley. You didn't want to stand out. Everyone always tells you to be yourself, well at McKinley, being your true self would get you a slushy in the face or swirly in the bathroom.

Satisfied with her clothes, Hanna put on a little bit of make-up and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, curling the ends slightly. Back in Nashville, she always wore her hair this way so it was kind of a habit. After making her bed, she walked downstairs to find a plate of bacon and a bowl of Coco Puffs waiting for her at the table.

Hanna sat down after saying a mumbled "good morning" to her parents.

"So Hanna, you excited for today?" Puck asked while taking a bite of his toast. Hanna shrugged her shoulders while stuffing her face with the bacon. The rest of breakfast was silent because everyone was eating. Quinn finished first and looked at the clock which read 6:50.

"Come on Hanna. Please put your plate in the sink and I'll meet you out side in the car." Hanna nodded and put her plate in the sink, rinsing it with water first. She turned around and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Don't be nervous. McKinley is easy and simple. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye." Hanna grabbed her white bag and got in the car. The car ride there was silent except for the radio. Hanna was texting her friend Lucy from back in Nashville. The two of them pulled into the parking lot. Quinn felt like she was pulling into the parking lot back when she was a junior.

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Bye baby! Have a good day. Remember if you need to talk, go see San-Principal Lopez." With a wave Hanna shut the car door and walked into school. The first thing Hanna thought was, _"Wow. There are a lot of people here for such a small town." _There were girls in these cheerleading uniforms, boys in their football jersey, and a lot of normal kids wearing normal clothes. From the best of her memory, Hanna walked into the office to see if Mrs. Lopez was there. Sure enough, there she was walking out of her office with a cup of something in her hand.

"Hello Hanna. It's nice to see you. Here is another copy of your schedule. If you get lost and don't make it before the bell, here are some passes you can use." Santana handed her about 5 little pink papers.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too Hanna." Hanna walked out of the office and down the hall to her locker. She had memorized her combo. As she approached her locker, there was a couple making out at the locker next to her. Hanna rolled her eyes and opened her locker the best she could without out interrupting them. While she was putting some books into it, she heard someone call, "Beth, get it in girl." Hanna sucked in her breath. Her locker was right next to her "sisters". Freaky.

The first class she had was Spanish. She sighed loudly making Beth and her boyfriend look at her. Hanna smiled. Beth smirked back.

"Hey sis." Beth snapped her head at the girl.

"What did you just call me?"

"_Shit, Hanna. What did you just get yourself into? Think of something, quick!"_

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm Hanna." Beth rolled her eyes and grabbed something out of her locker and shoving it into her bag. Hanna looked at Ryan who stuck out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Ryan." Hanna grabbed it and shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm from Nashville."

"That's cool. You sound a little southern." Hanna giggled.

"Yeah, my accent comes out sometimes." Beth scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"First of Hanna, Ryan is my boyfriend. You can't have him so don't even think about it." Hanna raised her eyebrow.

"I wasn't thinking about him!"

"What ever." Hanna shut her locker door and turned around, only to be met by a cold icy liquid smacking her face. She could it feel it rolling down her face. She licked her face. All she tasted was grape. She couldn't even respond because she was pulled into the bathroom by who knows what. While she was being pulled, she heard,

"Hey! You slushy her again and I'll tell the whole school you have crabs. Both of you. Get lost before I smack you." Hanna smiled because it sounded like Beth had said that.

Back to reality, Hanna was getting her face whipped off. Angry, she snatched the paper towel from the person. "I got it!" After whipping it off her eyes, she saw three people standing there. Two girls and a boy. A boy in the girl's bathroom! Oh well, the shorter girl stepped forward and put her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Annabel Lucas but you can call me Annie. What's your name?"Annie was a short girl. Couldn't be taller than 5'1. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a side braid, and dark, big brown eyes. A little taken back by her smile Hanna answered,

"Hi Annie...I'm Hanna. I just moved her from Nashville." The "bigger" girl stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Ashlyn Smith. Don't mind Annie. She is always a little happy." Hanna smiled. Ashlyn was African American and closer to the bigger side but it seemed like she didn't care. She was wearing bright pink skinny jeans with a purple and green top.

"It's nice to meet you." Hanna turned to Josh. "And you are?"

"Josh. Joshua Scott. Where are you from again?" Josh was wearing skinny leather pants with some sort of sweater. His skin was very pale but there was no acne and it looked clean.

"Nashville. Are you all a freshman and can I ask you guys a question?"

"No, we are sophomores and shoot girl."

"Is Beth always that bitchy?" All three of their faces changed into panic mode, almost if they were afraid of her.

"Beth. As in Beth Corcoran?" Hanna nodded and folded her arms across her chest. He North Face was a little sticky, her hair was clean, and her jeans were a little wet but she could manage.

"Well from what I heard, yeah she can be at sometimes. I think she is that way because she has been in a foster home since she was in 7th grade because her mom passed away. She was adopted though when she was a baby. One day, I heard her tell her friends that her biological parents were 16 when they had her and where the school sluts! Everyone was just waiting for one of them to get knocked up or get someone knocked up." Hanna was mad at what Annie had just told her one, because they were talking about her "sister", and two they were talking trash about her parents, without any one of them knowing.

"Hey! Don't call my-" Hanna stopped as soon as she realized what she was just about to say.

"Don't call your what?" Annie said while stepping closer.

"Never mind. Thank you but I have to go. Don't want to be late for class. It was nice to meet you all." Hanna backed out of the bath room and ran down the hallway to her Spanish class.

"She seems nice but, she can use help with her fashion."

"Josh! Don't be mean to her. It's her first day. She is just trying to fit in. I wonder why she left so fast after we mentioned Beth?" Ashlyn said while checking her make-up in the mirror.

"_She_ mentioned Beth, not _us _remember." Annie said with a shrug of her shoulders. All three of them walked out of the bathrooms to be met with three cold red slushies to their faces.

* * *

><p>Hanna walked into room 9. The teacher's name was Mr. Schuster. All eyes were on her. Mr. Schue looked up from his desk and smiled.<p>

"You must be Hanna. You can take a seat next to Hunter who will fill you in on what we are learning. Welcome to McKinley."

"Thanks." Hanna walked over and sat in the seat next to a tall boy who had his back turned to her. He turned around and smiled. He had black buzz cut with the cutest brown eyes a guy could ask for. He was wearing a football jersey that said Cooper on the back.

"Hiya. I'm Hunter and this is Chris. What's your name." Hanna smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"Hanna. I'm from Nashville. It's nice to meet both of you." Chris nodded and turned around to talk to some girls in cheerio uniforms. "So what are we learning?" Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I am not really the smartest. So you're from Nashville. That's cool."

"Yup." Mr. Schue started to teach the class. It was really boring since Hanna had already learned this stuff back in Nashville. After an hour, the bell rang and everyone left. Her next class was History. Hunter came up to her.

"What class do you have next?"

"History. Room 19."

"Me too! You wanna walk together?"

"Sure."

"Hanna Puckerman, Can you please come down to the office please. Thank you." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Hunter, do you mind walking me to the office. I can't really remember where it is?" Hunter smiled. The corner of his lips curling slightly. "_Please let him be single." _Hanna thought to herself. The rest of the walk was silent until they reached the office. Hunter took out a piece of paper and wrote his name and number on it.

"Call or text me any time if you need help finding your way around town or just wanna hang out. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye and thanks." Hanna turned around and slipped the paper into her pocket. She opened the door to the office and walked into Santana's office and took a seat.

"So Hanna, how's your day going?"

"Fine I guess." Hanna didn't want to mention the slushy because to her, it wasn't a big deal.

"Your mom called me and told me that you are leaving after lunch. Something about your grandma."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Part Two

**A/N: I am changing Hunter's last name to Scott. I couldn't think of one at the moment so I put Hudson. Srry for the confusion. I am going to try and work on my grammar more. I'm only a freshman so it would be as good as other stories.**

****But um, I kissed a girl, I cried. Santana doesn't deserve what her grandmother said. The Quick though, AHH I died and went to Heaven. Hold on to 16 is one of my favorite episodes yet. They have ruined Quinn's character though. All three songs were incredible. Enjoy/ Review ****

**Anyway, here the second part of the last chapter. Beth gets some exciting news from Santana while Hanna is becoming more like her mother every day. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

><p>As Hanna walked out, she was approached by two girls wearing cheerleading uniforms. One was blonde with a perky smile on her face while the other was Latina and had a scowl on her face. They had their arms linking. They both looked familiar.<p>

"Hanna. Hanna Puckerman right?" The Latina said.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"You are in our Spanish. We were the girls talking to Chris and Hunter."

"Oh."

"I'm Sophia and this is Clair. Have you ever cheered before?" The Latina said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm from Nashville so I cheered there."

"Isn't Nashville in Africa" Clair said.

"No C. Nashville is in America." Soph told her best friend. "She isn't the sharpest knife in the draw." Sophia whispered to Hanna. Hanna giggled. "So, C and I were wondering if you wanted to try out for the cheerios."

"Cheerios?" Hanna said with a raised eyebrow. Clair sighed.

"That's what the cheerleaders here are called. You will get used to it. So, you in?"

"Sure. When do you want me to try out?"

"What lunch do you have?" Hanna dug into her bag and handed Sophia her schedule. "You have first. Good. Same with Clair, Beth and I. She needs to be there since she is captain. Meet us in the gym." Hanna nodded and walked away to her History class. She walked in, talked to the teacher, and sat down next to Hunter who saved her a seat. She was really starting to like him.

* * *

><p>After History, Hanna found out that she and Hunter were in every single class including lunch. He also lives a street away from her house. Hunter seemed to really like Hanna too. He liked the fact that she was down to earth and knew how to make him laugh. The two were walking down the hallway on their way to lunch when Hanna remembered she was going to the gym.<p>

"Wait, Hunter. I'm not going to the lunch room actually. Mind walking me to the gym instead?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"Sophia and Clair want me to try out for the cheerios since they found out that I cheered back in Nashville."

"Oh. Well good luck." Hunter smiled and grabbed her hand with a smile. "I'm sure you will make it." Hanna smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. I hope I make it too."

"So…So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie or something Friday night with my brother and his friends." Hanna grew a huge smile on her face.

"I would like that. Who's your brother?" Hunter smiled.

"Josh. He's a sophomore."

"Wait, is he friends with Annie um." Hanna couldn't think of what her last name was.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah. Her and Ashylen Smith."

"Yup. They are his best friends. Have you met them already?"

"Yeah. I was um slushied this morning and they helped me get cleaned up."

"You got slushied. By who?"

"I have no idea but I'm fine now. Beth scared them away for me."

"Oh. No wonder why you smell like grape." Hunter smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was a taller than her. Probably taller than a lot of people actually. But Hanna liked that about him. She could just stare into those brown eyes all day if she could.

"Have you ever gotten slushied?"

"Once. But now since I'm on the football team, it doesn't really happen anymore." Hunter stopped and turned to Hanna. "Well, here we are. Good luck. I'm sure you will make it." He bent down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." Hunter turned around and walked down the hallway.

Hanna just stood there. Hunter had kissed her cheek. Hunter had actually kissed her check. Hanna couldn't be any happier. When Hanna realized she was almost late, she walked into the gym to find Sophia and Clair sitting on a bench stretching with each other.

"Hi Soph. Hi Clair." They both waved to her and smiled.

"Hey Hanna. You ready? Beth should be here any minute."

"Ready as I will ever be and kay." Hanna sat down on the bench and stretched her legs. Beth walked into the gym, through her bag down, and clapped her hands.

"Alright Hanna. We heard that you cheered back in Nashville so this should be easy. Clair is going to teach you the routine. After we are just going to see what flips you can do."

"Okay." Clair dragged Hanna over to where the mats were and started to teach her the routine. Meanwhile, Soph walked over to Beth as they watched Hanna.

"She's good. I did some research and found a video of her and her team cheering. I have to say, they were good but we were better. I think we could use her as a flyer and 2nd row in the pyramid." Beth smirked and crossed her arms.

"I like the way you think S. I think we can turn her into a bitch like us. She is just way too much of a goodie tu-shu. Whatever. Come on. I wanna go see what flips she could do." Beth and Soph walked over to the mats where Hanna and Clair were just finishing up.

"Hanna. You are good. Can you do a round off, then back flip?" Hanna nodded then walked over to one edge of the mats. She ran pretty fast and did two round-offs then a back flip. She landed with her hands over her head. All three cheerleaders smirked to each other. Clair ran over to her bag and pulled out a uniform, matching jacket and sweatpants, and their practice schedule.

"Congrats Hanna. You just joined the cheerios. Every day we wear our uniforms with hair up in a ponytail like you have with the ends curled. You can add a bow if you want. Here is the schedule with all the games this season. They are every Friday night and we go to everyone, home or away. We have practice tomorrow after school. Tomorrow, you will meet Coach Sue. Just smile and answer any questions she asks you. In order to become a captain, you must be on her good side. Now go change into your uniform and have lunch." Beth turned around, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Clair smiled at Hanna as she grabbed her things. "Congrats Hanna! I can't wait to go tell my dog that you made the team! He will be so happy." Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Soph looked at Hanna.

"Don't worry about her. You better be a bitch or ya off the team. That's how it works. See ya." Soph grabbed Clair's arm and pulled her out of the locker room, leaving Hanna to change. After she changed, she walked out of the room and to the cafeteria. When she walked down the hallway, she defiantly turned some heads.

* * *

><p>Hanna walked into the cafeteria and looked around. You could defiantly make out the groups. There were the nerds sitting in the far end of the corner, regular kids spread around evenly, and the jocks and cheerleaders sitting against the walls near the windows. Hanna could see Hunter sitting with his buddies and Soph and Clair. There was a spot open next to him so she walked over and took a seat. Soph and Clair smirked while all the football players started at her. She felt a little uncomfortable.<p>

"Hi. I'm Hanna. I just moved here from Nashville." A couple of the boy winked at her and went back to eating. Some kept staring. Hanna looked up and threw an eye-roll at all the boys, causing them to look away.

"Hey." Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist. Hanna wasn't eating anything because her parents were taking her out later. "You aren't eating?"

"Nope. I'm leaving after lunch so my parents are probably going to get me food." Hunter nodded.

"So I see you joined the cheerios. Told you it would happen."

"Yup." Hanna looked at what Hunter was eating. A slice of pizza and some pudding. She smirked and grabbed the pudding, taking a spoonful and putting it in her mouth. Hunter laughed and bumped his shoulder into hers. Hanna felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She reached in and it said she had a text message from her mom.

"We are coming to get you in five minutes. Wait in the office with Mrs. Lopez till we get there." Hanna sighed and threw her phone back in her bag.

"Mind walking me to the office?"

"Sure." Hanna stood up, winked at all the boys and waved at Soph and Clair. She could practically feels eyes burning her back as she walked away with Hunter's arm around her shoulder.

The walk to the office was quiet and quick. The bell rang right as they got there so Hunter gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said goodbye. Hanna turned around and walked into Principal Lopez's office. She sat down in the chair and looked around the office.

Santana walked into her office.

"Hi Hanna. Your parents will be here soon. I see you joined the cheerios. Good luck because you're going to need it."

"Yup. During lunch Beth, Sophia and Clair let me try out and I guess they liked me."

"Who can't like you? Speaking of your parents, here they come." Quinn and Puck walked into the office. Puck had to take a double-take. His daughter was wearing a cheerios uniform. Hanna stood up with a smile.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hanna, what are you wearing?" Puck asked while crossing his arms.

"Um, my cheerleading uniform. I joined the team."

"Alright. No need for the smart ass here."

"Sorry dad. But wasn't mom a cheerio, and Principal Lopez and her wife? You dated and married one of them so I don't see what the problem is."

"Hanna, that's not what your father meant. Come on, we will talk in the car." Quinn said. Hanna rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

"Puck, calm down. It's just cheerleading. What is the worst that can happen?"

"Well, she can get pregnant. I know what those uniforms can do to a boy. I was once in their position remember?" Quinn shot a look of hurt at Puck and walked out of the office. Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"Like mother like daughter. Puck, I was going to talk to Beth after you leave. Want me to tell her anything?" Santana said.

"They are so much alike it scares me and yeah. Do you think you can tell her our names and that if she wants to meet us then we would be more than happy?"

"Sure thing Puckerman. Now go get you wife and daughter. Oh and tell Judy I say hi."

"Thanks Santana. Bye." Puck walked out of the office to see Quinn on her phone waiting for him while Hanna was fixing her ponytail. Quinn looked up and started to walk out of the school, Hanna following.

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting in English class learning about some guy who she could care less about. All Beth wanted to do was go cheer forever. Cheerleading is when she can take her mind of all the awful shit in her life and focus on what really matters to her. Her team meant everything to her. She was happy that they had found little Miss Hanna. They would defiantly win Nationals this year. Beth was pulled out of her day dreams when she heard the phone ring.<p>

Mr. Luner walked over to the phone and answered it with a grumpy "hello." Mr. Luner had been a teacher since dinosaurs could walk. "Yes. She is here. I will send her right down."

"Beth. Principal Lopez would like to see you in her office. The homework is to read chapter four. Here is a pass." Beth stood up, grabbed her books and walked over to Mr. Luner's desk. Grabbing the pass, she walked down the hallway into Santana's office for their weekly meeting.

Having these meeting let Beth take her guard down. If she wasn't in the office or at the foster home, Beth was head bitch in charge and that will never change. When she is with Mrs. Lopez, she feels like she can tell her anything and let our all her emotions without anyone knowing.

"So Beth how was your day?" Beth smiled.

"It was good Mrs. Lopez."

"How is life at home?" Beth sighed. She loved her foster parents but it's just not where she wants to be. She misses her mom Shelby so much it hurts sometimes.

"Alright." Beth's face looked hopeful. "Have you heard anything about my birth parents yet?" Santana nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I have. What do you want to know?" Beth had a huge smile on her face, ear to ear.

"Can you tell me what their names are?"

"Your mother's name is Quinn and your father's name is Puck. They are married and have a daughter."

"Do they live close?"

"Yes. They actually live here. In Lima." Beth's smile dropped into a straight line.

"You mean they have lived here all my life and I never knew about it?"

"No, they just moved her last week. Quinn's mom or should I say your grandmother, got very sick."

"Oh. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Beth smiled.

"Well, let me just say, you look exactly like your mother it's scary. Your mother is catholic but your dad is Jewish. They have been together since you were born. They would really like to meet you sometime. Do you think you would be up to that?" Beth had to process this all for a moment. Did she really want to meet her "real" parents or did just the thought of meeting them is what she wanted. After a minute, Beth looked up.

"Yeah. I really do want to meet them. That would be amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for me to up-date. I have just been so busy with my school work since I'm failing a lot of classes. I would like maybe 25 reviews for the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter :) Thank you so much for all thr reviews. I'm sick right now so it makes me feel better to see people enjoy my story. I am 14 btw. Next chapter will be Hanna's date with Hunter and Beth meets Quinn and Puck. Reviews.**

**Disclaime: I don't own Glee :( Christmas episode tonight! So excited. **

* * *

><p>Quinn, Puck, and Hanna were at Lima General Hospital visiting Judy. When Hanna was seven, Judy became diagnosed with Breast Cancer. She was alone because she divorced Russel a year after Quinn and Puck moved to Nashville. The affair he was having destroyed their marriage and Judy felt like she needed to do something about it. Russel was now in California living with some girl. Judy had changed after the divorce. She stopped going to church every week and didn't act like a trophy wife. She re-built her friendship with Quinn and even Puck.<p>

Hanna was sitting on her grandma's bed talking with her while Quinn and Puck were sitting in the chairs talking to each other.

"Puck, you need to relax about Hanna being a cheerio. She is a smart girl and won't make the mistakes I made."

"How can I relax? She is my daughter too. Since I'm the father I am going to have these feelings. I just….I just don't want her to end up in the same situation we got ourselves into." Quinn grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye.

"She won't babe. I will talk to her tonight. I know how you feel too but all we can do is be happy and support her with whatever she wants to do." Puck smiled, making his wife smile back.

"I guess that would give us an excuse to go to the games. We can see if the team is still as horrible as it was when we were there." Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed a magazine and started to flip through it. Puck felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Santana calling him. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Puck. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Beth about you two and she wants to meet you guys."

"Sweet. Did she say when?"

"No. It's up to you guys. You should have seen her face though. She smiled like Quinn does." Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"I can't believe she wants to met Quinn and I. I have to go since I'm at the hospital. Let me talk to Quinn about this."

"Alright. I'll talk to you two later. See ya."

"Bye. Tell Brit and Soph that we should get together soon." Puck hung up the phone and walked back into Judy's room.

"Dad! I almost forgot, um do you think I can go see a movie Friday night with some friends?"

"What friends?"

"Hunter, Josh, Annie, and Ashlyn?"

"Are you going to need a ride?"

"No, Josh is picking us all up."

"How old are they?"

"Um, Annie, Josh, and Ashyln are sophomores and Hunter is a freshman." Hanna smiled at her dad. Puck looked at Quinn and she nodded.

"Fine. But no R movies and you need to be home by 10:30." Hanna smiled and hugged her mom and dad.

"Thanks!" Hanna pulled out her phone and called Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter, its Hanna."

"Oh, Hey."

"You are so weird. So my parents said yes to the movies Friday."

"Awesome. We were thinking about seeing Super 8. That okay?"

"That's fine. What time are you guys coming to get me?"

"Well, I get out of football at 5:30 and the movies starts at 7 so probably 6 cause we will go get food then go to the movie."

"Okay. That sounds good. How was your day?"

"Boring after you left. I was alone in Math because you weren't there to keep me company."

"Well I'm sorry." Hanna laughed. "I have to go because I'm at the hospital. Bye."

"Bye babe." Hanna shut her phone and realized that everyone in the room was listing to her conversation.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Quinn, Puck and Hanna went home. Hanna was up in her room on the computer while Quinn and Puck were talking in the kitchen<p>

"So Santana called me while we were with Judy. She told me that she talked to Beth and that Beth wants to meet us."

"She does?"

"Yup. Santana also said that she smiled like you are now. We are going to "meet" out first babe." Quinn smiled with watery eyes.

"When does she want to see us?"

"She said that we need to pick."

"How about Friday night we can take her out to dinner while Hanna goes to the movies."

"That sounds perfect." Puck said in between kisses. Quinn laughed and hugged Puck even tighter.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hanna put her cheerio uniform on, grabbed an apple and walked to the bus stop. There were two other kids there but they looked older and were both on their phone or listing to music. Hanna felt awkward so she took out her phone and texted Hunter.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey cutie."

";) What's up?"

"The sky. Hbu?"

"You are so weird. Waiting at the bus stop."

"I get that a lot and koolio. U want me to meet you at ur locker?"

"That sounds good. Does Josh drive u to school?"

"Yeah. I would rather take the bus. 1 cause your on it and 2 he only listens to Broadway music :|"

"Oh cheer up. Broadway music isn't that bad."

"Uh it is when u listen to is 24/7." The bus came and Hanna walked on and took a seat in the back.

"I'm on the bus now. Its soooo warm on here."

"hahah. Im just leaving my house."

"Do you think I can wear ur jacket today? I forgot mine at home and i am really cold?"

"Sure babe :)" Hanna smiled.

":P Well i g2g im at school. c u at my locker." Hanna got off the bus and walked into school. She saw Beth at her locker but she was by herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Beth." Beth looked over and smiled.<p>

"Hey Hanna. You ready to meet Coach Sue?"

"Yeah but I'm a little scared. Is she really as bad as everyone says?"

"It depends if you get on her good side." Hanna shrugged and opened her locker. As she was putting her History book in her bag, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and Hunter was standing there.

"Hey." He said while kissing her on the check.

"Hey yourself." Beth leaned over.

"Wow Hanna. Second day and you already have a bf. Good job girl." Hanna smirked and turned back to Hunter. He handed her his leather man jacket and she put it on. It was a little big and smelled like Axe but she couldn't care less.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The warning bell rang, warning the students that they have 5 minutes to get to class. "You ready?"

"Yup." Hanna shut her locker, waved at Beth and grabbed Hunters hand as they walked down the hallway. They both had History first. The two walked in and sat down. Hunter winked at Hanna and turned to talk to Chris. Hanna turned around to talk to Sophia and Clair but only found Clair sitting there by herself.

"Hey C. Where's Soph?" Clair looked up and Hanna could see she has glossy eyes.

"I don't know. Last night she wouldn't text or answer my calls. She always tells me when she won't be in school. What if something is wrong?" Hanna grabbed her hand.

"I bet nothing is wrong. Maybe she is just running late." Clair smiled.

"Yeah you are probably right."

"Alright class, settle down. Please turn to page 43 and read section two. I want a page of notes on my desk by the end of the period. You may work with a partner." Mr. Gunner said while writing stuff on the board. Hunter turned towards Hanna.

"You want to work together?" Hanna looked at Clair, who was having trouble opening her book, then back at Hunter.

"Sorry but I think I'm going to work with Clair. As you can see, I think she might need my help." Hunter shrugged and laughed at the dumb blonde cheerio sitting behind him.

"It's alright. Whenever she isn't with Soph, she has some problems." Hunter turned around to work with Chris.

"Hey Clair, mind if I work with you?"

"Thank god! Ugh, how do you open this thing?" Hanna rolled her eyes and opened the book. Clair gave her a smile and went straight to reading.

* * *

><p>After class, Hunter walked Hanna back to her locker before leaving her to go talk to some football players about the game this weekend.<p>

"Well, who do we have here?" Hanna turned around and was face with a tall women wearing a red and white track suit. She has short blond hair that fell on her cheeks. She was holding a bull horn in her right hand and a clipboard in her left.

"Hanna. Hanna Puckerman"

"Oh so your Q's daughter."

"Who?"

"Never mind. You are cheerio now I can see. You get in trouble, your off the team. Your father was a beast in high school. I'm sure you have some of him in you."

"Uh, thank you?"

"I'm Coach Sue. I'm sure my captain told you about me. You're on my good side Q. See ya at practice." Coach Sue walked away and shoved some kid with glasses into a locker.

"_Q. Who the fuck is Q_?" Hanna thought to herself. Beth walked up next to her and opened her locker. She was smiling.

"Hey Beth."

"Hey Hanna. I see you met Coach Sue. What did she say?"

"She called me Q a couple times and then said I'm on her good side." Beth laughed. "Anyway, what are you smiling about?"

"You know that I was adopted when I was a baby right?" Hanna nodded. "Well, Principal Lopez told me that my birth parents are in Lima and that they want to meet me!" Hanna smiled and hugged Beth. The smile was fake but Hanna really was happy that her parents were going to meet her "sister" for the first time.

"Aw, I'm happy for you." Beth hugged her back. "Do you know their names?"

"Quinn and Puck but she didn't tell me their last name. Oh and they have a daughter too. I wonder how old she is."

"Well, I have to go but good luck. See ya later." Hanna waved and shut her locker door, turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write. Check out my other stories too! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews. This chapter has Hanna going to the movies with Hunter and Beth meeting Quinn and Puck for the first time. **

**The Christmas episode was amazing. Britney and Christmas Wrapping :) Can't wait for January for all the new episode!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When Hanna got home from school that day, she walked into the kitchen to find her parents talking.<p>

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Quinn asked.

"It was fine. So I talked to Beth today and she told me that she was going to meet her parents." Quinn sighed.

"Hanna, we were going to tell you when you got home. We were thinking about taking her out to dinner while you are at the movies tomorrow night. Are you okay with that?" Hanna nodded and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. She seemed really happy when she told me today. Guess who I met today."

"Who?" Puck said.

"Coach Sue." Quinn laughed.

"What did she say?" Hanna sat down on a chair and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of a table.

"Well, she called me Q….and then I think she like made fun of you dad cause she said that I better not get in trouble cause I have your blood in me or something." Puck was laughing pretty hard so Quinn smacked him arm.

"Hanna, you know how I was on the Cheerios right?" Hanna nodded. "Well coach called me Q and so did you father, and pretty much everyone at the school."

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Puck stopped laughing and winked at his wife.

"Let's just say, I wasn't the most behaved kid in high school." Puck said while walking out of the room. Hanna just looked at her mom who giggled and went back to eating her salad.

"That was weird. Anyway, I have homework so I'll be in my room." Hanna walked up stairs into her room and sat on her bed with a thud. She fell back and closed her eyes. Her phone in her pocket started to vibrate. Her best friend, Heather, from Nashville was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Han. We miss you so much."

"Aw, I miss you guys too!" Heather was her co-captian of the cheerleading team. When she left, Heather filled in her position. Hanna looked at her clocked. "Are you guys still at practice?"

"Yeah but we are on water break. So how is Lima?"

"Actually, it's better than I thought it was going to be."

"Really! How's the school? Are there any cute boys?" Hanna laughed.

"Mckingley is good. And yeah, there are. Im actually going on a date with one of them tomorrow."

"Omg, tell me everything."

"Well his name is Hunter. He is on the football team, he is really tall but muscular, pretty popular, the cutest smile ever, and just a cute personality,"

"Aww, better than Ryan?" Ryan was the cutest guy back at her old high school.

"Yeah. Go on my facebook because I'm friends with him."

"KK. So, you doing cheerleading there?"

"Yeah, I tried out yesterday and I made it. Do you remember last year at Nationals the team who came in 3rd."

"Yeah, they were really good."

"That's them."

"Well then, you guys better bring it at nationals." Hanna laughed.

"Oh, we will."

"I have to go, Coach wants us. I'll call you later. We all miss you here."

"ok. Bye and tell the girls I miss them too." Hanna hung up her phone and threw it on the bed. Not even three seconds later, her phone was vibrating again. Hanna groaned and picked it up. She smiled as soon as she saw who it was from.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. I thought you were at practice?"

"Nope. All done. Aren't you at football?"

"Yeah but we are on water break. Thought I would call you."

"Aw, Hunter. You are so sweet." Hanna giggled.

"So we still on for the movies tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Just a hint, my Dad is a little over protective."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll still walk you to the door after though."

"Just smile and nod and don't say anything stupid."

"Trust me. I'll be careful. I gotta go babe. I'll text you tonight."

"Bye Hunter." Hanna plugged her phone in the charger and pulled out her notebook. She has History, Math, and English notebook.

XXXXXXXX

Friday came and went and before anyone knew it, it was night time. Quinn had called Santana and told Beth that they would meet her at Breadsticks for 7:30.

* * *

><p>Hanna was up in her room getting ready for the movies with Hunter, his brother, and friends. She had taken a shower and was now standing in front of her closet. Finally, she decided on a pair on white skinny jeans, a blue top, her brown northface, and a pair of sand colored uggs. She looked at her clock which said, 5:45. She has 15 minutes till Josh was coming to get her. Hanna walked into her bathroom and put on a little make up. Not too much, just eye liner, mascara, and some foundation. After she was good with that, she straightened her hair and made a small braid go on top of her head.<p>

Hanna felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She pulled it out and it was a txt from Hunter.

"Which house it yours?"

"14. The one with the long driveway."

"Kay. Were here." Hanna grabbed a $50 off her desk and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Hunter is here. Have fun on your date with Beth. I'll be home no later than 11 and yes dad, you can meet him later." She gave her parents a kiss on the for head and walked out side into the car.

"Hey babe." Hanna leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Hi. Hey Josh. Hi Annie. Where's Ashlyn?" Annie was sitting in the passenger seat while Josh was driving.

"We are going to get her next then we were thinking about going to get a milkshake."

"Okay. That sounds good." Josh hit a button on the dashboard and a song from Wicked came on. Hanna recognized it and immediately started to sing along with Josh and Annie. When the song ended, Josh tuned to her.

"I didn't know you could sing." Hanna blushed.

"Well, I can sing but I don't like to."

"You should try out for Glee club. The Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester runs it." Josh said.

"Maybe. I have to see it I even can. Is it after school?" Annie rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Yeah. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Annie said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Well I would have to see when cheer practices are." Josh pulled into Ashlyn's driveway. She came running out of the house and got into the car. Hunter was on the far left, Hanna in the middle, and Ashlyn on the far right. Hanna was leaning her head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Hey guys." Ashlyn said.

"Hey." The four of them said. The ice cream parlor was just down the street so the ride was quick and silent. Josh pulled the car into a parking space and they all got out. When Hanna stepped out, Josh checked out her outfit.

"Girl, those jeans fit you perfectly. Hollister?" Hanna's checks turned a light shade of pink and nodded her head. "But honey, Uggs? So last season."

Hunter grabbed her hand and walked with her inside the building where Annie and Ashlyn were already in line. Hanna looked up at the menu and noticed that there was almost every ice cream flavor you could imagine yet there was also a huge smoothie selection. With cheerleading in mind, Hanna looked up at Hunter and said,

"If I get a smoothie will you give me a sip of your milk shake?" Hunter smirked.

"Sure. And don't mind about the cost. I got it." Hanna stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." They were first in line. "I'll have a small strawberry smoothie please."

"And I'll have a medium chocolate shake."

"Is that all?" The lady behind the counter said. The two teenagers nodded. "That will be $7.50." Hunter handed her a ten dollar bill and winked at Hanna. The lady handed him $2.50. They walked down the counter to the pick up station where Annie was just getting her drink.

"What did you guys get?" She said.

"I got a strawberry smoothie and he got a chocolate shake. How 'bout you?"

"Vanilla shake." Annie picked up her milkshake and walked over to the table where Ashlyn and Josh were already waiting. "I don't like her." Annie said once she sat down.

"Why?" Josh said.

"She just seems like a guddie to-shu. Hunter doesn't deserve her." Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"Annie, you're the biggest guddie to-shu of them all and your just jealous that he doesn't like you back." Annie had like Hunter ever since 7th grade when she walked into homeroom on the first day to find him in the seat next to her. Too bad she was so small on the food chain at McKinley, he barley noticed her. The only time they were together is if he went with Josh to hang out with her.

"But still. I feel like she is just using him like Megan did. To get higher in popularity. I mean come on. She already joined the cheerios and has a boyfriend and its only her first week. That says something to me."

"Yeah well don't talk about it because here they come." Josh said after he took a sip of his coffee milkshake. Hanna and Hunter walked over, holding hands, and sat down at the table.

"So, is it me or is Lima a really small town?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. It is. Their is the movie theater, this ice cream parlor, and a bowling ally and that pretty much it."

"Wow. In Nashville we had a lot of entertainment."

Josh took a sip of his shake. "So, who is your favorite celebrity?"

Hanna took a sip of her smoothie and swallowed. "Hm. I would have to say diathermy The Kardashian family or Miley Cyrus."

"What about broadway show? You seem like the type of girl who knows alot." Annie said while looking at Hunter.

"Rent or Mamma Mia."

"Wicked is our favorite. To bad Hunter doesn't like broad way. Maybe you could change that." Josh said while smirking at his brother who just rolled his eyes in return.

"Well see." Hunter said. Ashlyn looked at her big purple watch on her wrist.

"It's 6:45. I say we get going so we can get good seats." The five teenager stood up, pushed in their chairs and walked out of the parlor towards Josh's car.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time that night. Puck walked in and wrapped his hand around her waist kissing the back of her head.<p>

"You look fine babe. Come on. We should get going." Quinn checked her reflection one last time before grabbing her clutch and walking out the front door and into the car.

"I am so excited to meet her Puck. Even though we technically already have. I just want to get to know her first. Take it slow." Puck put his grabbed her hand and sqeezed it.

"I'm sure everything will go fine and I think the slower the better. We don't need to rush anything." Puck let go of her hand and fiddled with the radio till he found a station they both could agree on. The ride to Bread sticks was quick and short. Santana had told Quinn that Beth drives a Blue Mini Cooper and she told Beth that Quinn and Puck drove a white Highlander.

Puck pulled the car in and scaned the parking lot. He could see that across the almost deserted lot, a Blue Mini Cooper was parked and a teenage girl getting out of the front seat. Beth must have seen their car too because Quinn could see a smile spread across her face. Quinn and Puck got out of the car and walked over to Beth. Quinn was getting glossy eyes and Puck was started to sweat.

"Hi Beth." Quinn said. Beth smiled and hugged her mom.

"Hi. I'm so happy to meet you guys." Beth hugged Puck.

"We are so happy that you said you wanted to meet us. You have no idea we have waited for this. Come on. It's cold so lets go inside. The three of them walked into the resteraunte to find only a couple tables full. The greater had a perkey smile on her face."

"Welcome to Bread sticks. Follow me and I will show you to you table." Puck nodded and lead the way with Beth following and Quinn behind her. Once they were seated, the waiter left to give them time to think about what they wanted to drink.

"Wait. How come you two look so familur." Quinn was about to say something but Beth started to talk again. "What's your last name?"

"Puckerman." Puck said while reading over the menu.

"Is Hanna related to you?" Quinn took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"She is our other daughter." Beth's smile dropped a little but was still there.

"So you mean that I have a younger sister. She is a freshman and I am a sophmore. If I did my math correctly, that means you had two babies in High school." Puck smiled.

"We did and we don't regret a thing. Let me say, you are one smart girl." Beth blushed a little then looked back at Quinn.

"But, how did you keep her and not me? Was I not good enough?" Beth looked down and follded her hands in her lap.

"Beth look at me." Quinn said. "Both you and Hanna were unplanned but never mistakes. When we had you, we were both living in non stable families and we knew we wouldn't be able to give you everything you wanted so we gave you to Shelby. When we found out I was pregnant again, I was so embarrassed to go back to school so we moved to Nashville to live with Puck's grandparents. Giving you up was the hardest and still the hardest thing we ever had to do so we knew we couldn't do the same thing to Hanna. Do you understand all that?" Beth nodded her head and took a deep breath, loudly letting it our and dropping her shoulders almost as if she was defeated.

The waiter walked over and asked what they wanted to drink. Quinn and Beth ordered water while Puck ordered a coffee. After the waiter left, Beth turned to Quinn.

"That must have been so hard for you to go through. Having to kids while you are in High School, keeping one and giving the other one up. Wow." Beth smiled. "You guys must be really strong then." Puck shrugged his shoulder and winked.

"I guess you could say that." Beth laughed. "So Beth, tell us somethings about you."

"Well, I have been on the cheerios since freshman year, captain of course. My mom, I mean Shelby-"

"Beth, you can still call her mom. It won't hurt my feelings." Quinn said. Beth smiled and continued.

"She passed away when I was in 7th grade, leaving me in a foster home. I sorta turned a little rebeliouse and started to bully other kids. I went to counsling for two years and every now and then I go again. My favorite singer is Mercedes Jones and Demi Lovato. Um, I have an older sister, Rachel, who I have never seen. I've only heard of her. My mom was a birth mother to a gay couple." Beth said with a giggle.

"Beth guess what."

"What?"

"We went to High School with Mercedes and Rachel."

"Really? That is so cool!"

"We always knew one of them would make it far." Puck said with a laugh as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So, your turn. Tell me something I don't know about you two." Beth said as the waiter came over to get their order. After she left Quinn looked at her oldest.

"Well, I am a lawyer. When I was in High school, you might no beleive it but almost everything you told me, except my mother dying, happened to me. In between the time that I had you and Hanna, I changed everything about me but I realized I had to change back if I wanted to keep the things that I loved."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yup. Captian till the day I left and when I was pregnate with you. I was the first Head Bitch in Charge." Beth smiled.

"That's my role now." Beth turned to Puck. "How about you?"

"My high school experience was just like any punks would be. I was a bully, tossed kids into dumpsters, slushied them, and pretty much the sex shark of the school."

"Wow. The head cheerleader and the bad boy. Never saw that coming."

"Trust me, neither did anyone else." The waiter came over and put their food down. After they were finished eating, Puck payed and the three of them walked to their separate cars. Beth gave her parents one last hug before getting into her car and driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews 3 <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou so much for the reviews :) Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year. 2012 all I have to say is "Bring it" lol. Maybe 5 Reviews?**

* * *

><p>Hanna, Hunter, Annie, Josh, and Ashlyn were all sitting in the almost deserted movie theater. There was them, an older couple sitting closer to the front, and a couple adult couples scattered around the theater. The five of them were sitting on the very top row. Ashlyn, Josh and Annie were sharing a popcorn and soda while Hunter and Hanna were sharing a pack of skittles and a water. Josh and Ashlyn were watching the movie, Hunter had his arm wrapped around Hanna who had her head resting on his shoulder and Annie was starring daggers at the couple sitting a seat away from her.<p>

Hunter leaned down to whisper something into Hanna's ear which made Annie madder. She was the one who was supposed to be cuddling with him. Not the blondie cheerio who just moved to town last week. Josh saw Annie looking at them and nudged her in the arm.

"Stop looking at them." He hissed while not taking his eyes of the movie.

Annie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and went back to watching the movie.

Hanna had her head resting on Hunter's shoulder. She could barely remember what movie they were even watching. If this was a Nashville movie theater, nobody would be watching the movie because they would all be too busy kissing. Hanna really wanted to kiss him but she decided that he could make the first move.

Hunter bent his head down and she could feel his hot breath on her left ear.

"Ya know, those jeans fit you really nice." Hanna giggled and sat up straight so she could whisper back.

"Thanks. I try." She winked at him and sat back down on the seat. She reached over into his lap and grabbed the bag of skittles and pouring a couple into her hand. Hunter watched her put a skittle into her mouth. One by one. He smirked and sunk back into his seat. "_I couldn't have found a hotter girl" _He thought.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, the five were the last to leave the theater. Hunter grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her close while Annie walked behind them pissed off at the PDA. Every step she took was filled with anger and pure jealousy. They walked out of the movie theater and towards Josh white car. Hanna and Hunter were the first ones to reach the car, Annie soon following, and Josh and Ashlyn trailing pretty far. Annie looked towards to couple and could literally feel her heart break into pieces.<p>

**Hanna POV**

This has been one of the best dates I have been on. If it weren't for Annie constantly staring at me the entire movie it would have been perfect. I don't understand why she looks like she wants to kill me. I mean, what did I do to her? I've been here for a week and someone already hates me. Great.

I was pulled out of my thought by a hand squeezing my hand. I look over and Hunter is staring at me with a smirk. I look around and realize that we are at Josh's car. I lean back onto the passenger side door and watch Hunter walk over and put his hands on my hips.

"What are you thinking about?" I could feel his hot breath on my face. It smelt like skittles.

"How happy I am that I found you and how I miss my friends back in Nashville." I lied. All I could think about right now is how I want to kiss him so badly.

"I'm sorry. Nashville isn't very far from Ohio. They should come up and visit during Christmas break." I smiled.

"Yeah. That would be-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss was nice and simple but very sweet. I could feel him smile into the kiss. He pulled away and I giggled. "Amazing." Hunter just shook his head and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I slide my tongue over his bottom lips. Just as things were getting a little heated, I heard freaking Annie clear her throat.

"Um excuse me. Didn't your mother teach you not to swap spit in a public place?" I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey Annie, how about you mind your own business. And didn't your mom teach you not to spy on what other people are doing?" I heard Hunter say. I smacked him on the chest.

"Hunter. That was mean." Josh and Ashlyn finally walked over to the car and we all climbed in.

* * *

><p>Josh drove to Ashlyn's house first and dropped her off. Next was Hanna's house. Josh was going to drop Hanna and Hunter off at her house, then go and drop Annie off. Hunter would text him when he needed to be picked up. Josh pulled into Hanna's driveway and said good-bye to Hanna and a good luck to his brother. Annie just rolled her eyes and said by to Hunter. Hanna grabbed her boyfriends hand and squeezed it.<p>

"Don't be nervous babe. I'm sure my parents will love you. Just don't do anything, anything stupid." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the check before opening the door.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

"Holy crap babe. Your house is huge." Hunter said. She threw him a look that said "shut up or I'll kill you" all over it. He threw her a smirk back. Hanna dragged him into the living room to find her parents sitting on the couch. Puck was watching football while Quinn was reading. Quinn looked up from her book and set it down on the table.

"Mom. This is Hunter. My boyfriend."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Puckerman." Hunter shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Hunter." Puck stood up and took a glance over the boy. So far, he saw nothing wrong.

"Dad. This is Hunter. Hunter, that's my dad."

"Wait, Noah Puckerman is your dad. He holds to record at McKinley for most amount of touchdowns scored by a wide receiver. It's an honor to meet you."

"Psh. What position do you play?" Puck shook his hand.

"I'm a halfback." Puck looked at Quinn who winked at him

"You wanna talk a walk?" Puck asked the teenager boy who was holding hands with his daughter.

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Puckerman. I'll be right back Han." Hunter winked at his girlfriend who laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Puck walked Hunter outside a patted him on the back.<p>

"So son, how are ya grades?"

"Good sir. Straight A's."

"Call me Puck. How long have you played for football for?"

"Uh, 7 years." Puck walked over to the mini fridge under the deck and pulled out a beer.

"You want one?"

"No thank you. I uh don't drink." Puck rolled his eyes and cracked opened a bottle while walking back to the scared boy in front of him

"Listen. Imma just get to the point. What are your intentions with Hanna?"

"Um, just someone she can always talk to, someone to support her at everything she does, and to make her laugh because when she's happy I'm good."

"Good answer. You do know that if you break her heart I might just have to break an arm or something."

"I totally understand that."

"I like you Hunter. Normally I hate her boyfriends but I actually like you. Now come on. Our two beautiful ladies are waiting for us inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Hope everyone has a good holiday. Next chapter will be Beth talking to Hanna about being sisters and more fluff with Hunter and Hanna. Reviews :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such a long wait! Hope everyone had a great holiday. I have mid-terms in about a week so I may get a chapter up before or after so don't go anywhere! I am literally over thrilled that Nay will be coming back for season four. I am sitting on the edge of my seat waiting to hear about Dianna, Mark and Heather. I have a feeling the Michael Jackson tribute episode is going to be my favorite.**

**Remember to review! I was thinking for a new story to do like "missing one-shots" from my other story She Is The One. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Puck had to go to work, leaving Hanna and Quinn home with each other. Puck woke up at 5:30, took a shower and put his police uniform on. Being a cop was always something Puck knew he wanted to do since he was a little kid. He always loved watching those cop shows with Finn or Artie in High School so when Hanna was 10, he decided that he wanted to fulfill his dreams. Now he was working at the Lima Police Station, cruising the streets and doing his job.<p>

Giving his wife a kiss on the lips, he left a sleeping Quinn and walked into Hanna's room. The sleeping teenage was sprawled out on her bed, her blonde hair going in every direction. She was wearing cheetah print pants and one of her old Nashville cheerleading shirts. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hanna moved in her sleep so Puck brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep baby girl. Love you."

"Love you too." Puck stoop up and walked out of her room, down the stairs and into his car.

* * *

><p>Hanna woke up that morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Hanna stood up and walked into the pink bathroom that connected to her bed room. After washing her face and putting her hair up in a ponytail, she walked downstairs to find her mother talking on the phone and flipping bacon.<p>

"Yeah...Ok...I can come in Monday...She said she would e-mail me everything so...yeah...alright. See you later John...Bye." Quinn hung up the phone and put the fork down.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Hanna. I made your favorite for ya."

"Thanks mom." Quinn took all the bacon out of the pan and put it onto a paper plate. She threw the plate full of bacon onto the island which Hanna immediately grabbed and started to eat.

"So what do you want to do today? Its just gonna be me and you since your father is at work." Quinn said while reaching over to grab a piece of bacon before it was gone.

"Can we watch Mean Girls?" Quinn smiled.

"Sure. What do you want on your pancakes?"

"Blueberries please." Quinn walked over and grabbed the container of blueberries from the fridge and added two handfuls to the batter in the frying pan. It was quiet for about a minute, all you could hear was Hanna chewing. Quinn flipped the pancake and turned around.

"So, Hunter. He seems like a really nice guy." Hanna giggled and her cheeks turned pink

"Yeah. I really like him."

"I could tell. Tell me more about him." Quinn flipped the pancake onto a plate and gave it to her daughter.

"Well, he told me that he was 6 feet 2 inches, he is half back on the football team, he has an older brother who is a sophomore, has straight A's, and is really funny and treats me good." Quinn smiled.

"As long as your happy, then I'm happy sweetie." Hanna smiled and finished. When she was done, she put her plate in the sink, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, and walked upstairs to grab her phone and movie. She came downstairs with her pink iPhone and Mean Girls DVD case in hand. She threw the movie at her mother who put it into the DVD player and hit the play button. Quinn walked over and sat down on the couch pulling Hanna close to her.

About halfway through the movie, Hanna's phone started to vibrate. She picked it up to see a number she wasn't familiar with calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanna. It's Beth. Hunter gave me your number."

"Oh hey Beth." Quinn's head snapped towards her daughter.

"What's up?"

"Watching a movie. How 'bout you?"

"Laying on my bed. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later today at the mall a couple towns over."

"Yeah. Let me just ask my mom." Hanna looked towards her mom who kissed her forehead and nodded. "She said yes."

"Okay. I'll pick you up around 1." Hanna looked at the clock which read 12:30.

"Alright. See you then. Bye Beth."

"Bye Hanna." Hanna hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"Sorry that our plans were ruined today mom." Quinn opened her arms and Hanna gave her a hung.

"Oh baby its okay. Go have fun with your friends or should I say sister." Quinn winked as Hanna walked up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Hanna got a text from Beth saying she was outside her house. Hanna ran down the stairs, gave her mom a wave goodbye and walked out the door and into Beth's car.<p>

"Hey Hanna."

"Hi Beth. So what mall are we going to?"

"The one in Kenton."

"Okay." Beth turned on the radio and cranked Justin Bieber. The ride to the mall was short since both town aren't very big. They got halfway through his album before pulling into the mall parking lot. The two got out of the car and walked into the mall.

"So what stores are we going to?"

"I was thinking Hollister, Wet Seal, American Eagle, and Charlotte Russe."

"I love those stores."

Three stores later, and four bags each, the girls were tired. They walked into American Eagle and started to look around. Hanna was looking at a bunch of shirts while Beth was looking at the jeans. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She stiffened and was about to punch who ever was touching her when she felt a pair of lips kiss her right under the ear.

"Hey baby." Hanna turned around to find Hunter standing there with a smirk on his face. She slapped him on the head.

"Hi. You scared me half to death." Hunter laughed and kissed her on the lips. Hanna looked over her shoulder to see Ryan over with Beth. "You hear with him?"

"Yeah. Beth texted him asking to meet her hear then she said you were with her so he told me and hear I am." Hanna smiled.

"Well, now that your here, you can hold all my bags." Hunter groaned and took the bags from her hands.

"You're lucky I love you." Hanna giggled and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding her bags. The two walked over to Ryan and Beth.

"Hi Ryan." Hanna said.

"Hey Hanna." Ryan said while wrapping his arm around Beth's shoulder. Ryan was a junior and was captain of the varsity soccer team.

"Do you guys wanna go get some lunch with us? Hanna and I have been shopping for a long time." Beth said while looking at Hanna and Hunter.

"Oh thank God because I'm starving." The four teenagers walked out of the store and towards the food court. They found a tale and all sat down.

"Hanna, come to the bathroom with me." Beth said while standing up. Hanna looked confused but stood up anyway and walked towards the bathroom with Beth.

"So, I've wanted to talk to you all day about us being related. When I went out to dinner to meet my parents last night, I found out they were your parents. I just wanted to let you know that I have nothing against you for keeping that secret because I'm pretty sure you already knew about me." Hanna nodded and smiled. "I was thinking that now that we are sisters, we would hang out more and ya'know, do what sisters do." Hanna hugged her sister.

"Yeah. I would really like that. I'm sorry for keeping the secret though. I just thought it would be easier on both of us if you found out first." Beth nodded and pulled Hanna into the bathroom with her.

"Oh by the way, I don't need to go. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah I figured that." Both girls checked their make-up and fixed their hair before walking back to the boys.

"Everything alright?" Hunter said once the girls both sat back down. Hanna nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"So. What does every body want?" Ryan said. Hanna looked around until her eyes landed on a smoothie shop. Beth and Ryan were already up heading towards Burger King.

"What do you want babe?"

"Um, I have no idea. How 'bout you?"

"I was thinking Subway?"

"That sounds good." The couple stood up and walked over to the Subway section. After paying for their sandwiches, they walked back to the table and started to eat. Hanna got a 6 inch BLT while Hunter got a foot long meatball sub. Ryan and Beth came back a minute later with their food and everyone started to eat. After everyone finished eating, the cues went their sleep rate ways to the different end of the malls where they eached parked their car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Hanna's house was spent by the two "sisters" belting out what ever song was playing on the radio. It ended up with the two girls laughing their asses off. Beth pulled into Hanna's driveway and turned down the radio.<p>

"Beth, you should come inside. I'm sure my parents want to see you." Hanna said with a smile.

Beth reached her hand up and checked her reflection before shutting the engion off and nodding at Hanna. The sisters grabbed their bags and walked into the house. Hanna opened the front door to find her mother curled up on the couch reading a book. Quinn looked up and smiled.

"Hi girls."

"Hi mom. I invited Beth to stay for a little bit. Is that okay?" Hanna asked while taking off her jacket. Quinn nodded and smiled.

"That's fine. Beth, do you want to stay for dinner? I was planning on making chicken." Beth smiled, showing her white teeth.

"I would like that. Thanks um-"

"Beth, you can call me what ever you feel comfortable with."

"Thanks Mrs.. Puckerman." Quinn stood up and gave both her girls a hug.

"So what did you girls get?"

"Just clothes. We will be upstairs. What time does dad get home?" Hanna asked while picking her bags up.

"Six." Hanna nodded and led Beth up the stairs and into her room. It was a dark purple with white borders. There was a bed pushed in the corner with a black and white poka-dot bedding. There was a side table next to the bed and a full length mirror next to that. To the left of her door was a white dresser. There were two doors on one wall. One leading to her bathroom and the other leading to her closet.

"Wow, Hanna. Your room is amazing." Hanna smiled and jumped on her bed.

"Thanks." Hanna grabbed her remote off her side-table and turned on the T.V. that was hanging in between the two doors. She flipped through the channel before settling on a re-run of an old episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Beth walked over and sat down on the bed next to her sister. Hanna propped herself up onto her elbow and rested her head in her hand. "So Beth, tell me everything I need to know about you."

"Well, my mother, I mean adoptive mom, died when I was in 7th grade. My favorite singer is Miley Cyrus and I'm obsessed with One Direction. How about you?"

"Um, I'm from Nashville. Born and raised their. I like Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. And, um, the Harry Potter series are my favorite movies."

"I think Harry Potter is alright. What was life in Nashville like? I've never been outside of Ohio." Beth said while cracking her fingers and neck.

"Southern. Most people have the accent but I never really picked it up I guess. Ya'know, most people are singers so music is a huge part of the community. The CMA's are like the Super Bowl and well Nashville is Nashville." Beth laughed and grabbed her sisters hand.

"Hanna, I think we are going to get along great. I'm happy that I have a sister who I can talk to since we are only a year apart." Hanna smiled and squeezed her sister's hand while lying her head on Beth's tan shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting on the couch in living room reading her book. She could hear the girls laughing and then some screaming, then some more laughing. Quinn smiled to herself as she twirled a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger. Her two daughters were getting along greatly which was more than she could ever ask.<p>

Quinn looked at the cable box, which was sitting under their television, which read 5:56. Puck should be getting home any minute. Right on time, Quinn heard the garage door open then close two minutes later.

"Babe?"

"In the living room." Puck walked into the room, kicked off his shoes, and plopped down next to wife. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

"How was your day with Hanna?"

"Good. Beth actually called around noon and they went to shopping. She is actually upstairs right now and before you ask I did invite her to stay for dinner which she gladly accepted." Quinn said while closing her book.

Puck smiled. "Great." Quinn laid her head on her husband's chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy they are getting along. Well for now."

"What do you mean?"

"They are teenage girls, barely a year and a half apart. They are going to get in some little fight sooner or later." Puck nodded.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I was going to make chicken."

"Yummy." Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned farther into his chest. Puck bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Beth and Hanna came flying down the stairs giggling the whole way.

"Hi dad. We will be in the backyard." Hanna said, not even making eye contact.

"Hi dad." Beth said as she ran past them. Pucks eyes grew and he smirked. Beth didn't seem to noticed what she just said until she was about to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped turned around and slightly smiled. "Mom, when will dinner be ready?" Quinn smiled and winked at her eldest.

"Around 6:30. I'll call you two in when it's ready."

"Okay. Thanks"

"Beth! Are you coming?" Hanna called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Beth waved and ran out of the room.

Quinn looked at Puck and smiled. "So how was work?"

Puck shrugged. "Boring." Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner. Wanna help me?"

Puck smirked and shook his head no. Quinn stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

As Quinn was making dinner, she could see out the window Hanna and Beth doing flips and laughing with one another. She just smiled to herself at the fact that she is going to have both of her daughters in her life instead of one.

-o-o-o-o-

Twenty minutes later, Quinn called the girls in from outside for dinner. There were four plates on the table instead of three tonight. The girls ran inside, their faces red and were still laughing quietly.

"Girls, can you go wash up?" Hanna rolled her eyes and ran towards that bathroom. Beth quickly followed. Puck walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Looks good babe."

"Thanks." Quinn had made chicken, rice, and a salad. The girls came back in the room and sat down at the table. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and started to eat. "So girls. How was your day shopping?"

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes at Hanna's response and looked at Beth.

"It was fun. We had a nice time together." Beth giggled. Hanna was laughing in her seat, biting her lip to try and hold it back. Hanna looked at Beth and exploded, throwing her head back and laughing like Santa would.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked at Hanna. She immediately stopped laughing.

"Sorry." She winked at Beth and went back to eating her food.

"So Beth, do you guys compete in cheerleading?" Puck asked.

Beth finished chewing and swallowed. "Yeah. The next competition is, I believe, in March. Hanna here is our secret weapon. Only one on our team who can do three backhand springs into a split. That's some serious talent." Hanna blushed slightly before downing the rest of her water. She looked at Beth's plate which was also empty.

"Mom, can Beth and I be excused?" Quinn nodded and watched as her daughters put their plates in the sink and ran back upstairs.

-o-o-o-o-

That night, Beth came downstairs saying she had to leave. She gave each of her "parents" a kiss on the cheek and a hug and said bye to Hanna.

"I'll be upstairs doing homework. You know where to find me." Hanna said as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

Quinn walked over and sat on the couch so her legs were on Puck's lap. She laid back and shut her eyes. Puck grabbed her feet and started to massage them gently.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Puck said.

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing. What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Seven. When are you going back to work?"

"Monday." Puck nodded and kept massaging his wife's feet.

"Mom!" Hanna called from upstairs.

"What?"

"There's a spider in my room! Come kill it!"

Quinn laughed and stood up, climbing the flight of stairs which lead to her daughter's room. She walked into the room to find Hanna sitting on her bed, back pressed up again the walls, hugging her knees to her chest. Quinn looked on the floor and there, just sitting there, was a spider no bigger than a dime. Quinn rolled her eyes, grabbed a tissue and picked the spider. She walked into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet.

"There, all gone." Quinn said while pressing a kiss on Hanna's forehead.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Lights off by 11." Quinn shut the door and walked back downstairs, climbing into Puck's lap. "She is such a drama queen."

"Hopefully, she will outgrow that." Puck said.

Quinn frowned. "I don't want her to grow up anymore Puck. She is fourteen. A freshman! My baby is in High School."

Puck smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Our baby is in High School. _Both_of them." Quinn smiled and looked at Puck. She had a look on her face that meant she was thinking about something.

"Puck."

"Quinn."

"I want another baby." Puck's eyes grew as he heard those four words come out of her mouth.

"You what?"

"I want another baby. Face it Puck! Were getting older everyday and I want someone to keep me company when I don't have to go to the office for work so why not a baby! Maybe it will be a boy and you could teach him how to be a bad ass but a complete gentleman." Quinn said while looking Puck in the eye.

"Maybe he would come out with a mohawk. That would be pretty bad ass."

"So is that a yes?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded and kissed her passionately. "Yes. Now lets start trying." Puck raised his eyebrows up and down and went to unbutton her pants. Quinn giggled and pushed him away.

"Not now _Noah."_Quinn never used his first name unless she was one, talking business or two, being totally serious." Puck frowned. "Hanna is still awake. Maybe tomorrow we can see if she wants to sleepover one of her friends house or something." Puck's frown turned into a smirk.

"Do you think it's too late to go and try and convince her?" Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed. Care free to join me when I go to sleep. Not when I take the shower." Puck, once again frowned as he watched his wife walk upstairs into their bathroom. Once he heard the shower turn on, he quietly walked upstairs and silently opened their bathroom door. He quickly stripped all his clothes off before hoping in the shower right behind Quinn.

Quinn turned around and was about to say something but was cute of with Puck's lips crashing down on hers. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Puck snaked his arms around her waist so they were body to body, as close as possible.

"Puck, what did I tell you?"

"Don't remember. I was too busy to staring at your ass." Quinn rolled her eyes and started to kiss his neck, moving her soft pick lips up his neck, under his ear and along his jaw before finally finding his lips.

"While you're in here, help me wash my back?" Puck smirked and grabbed the soap, rubbing it all over her back before putting it back in its tray. He took his big tan hands and started to gently massage her back, earning a soft moan from Quinn. He rinsed her back before kissing he shoulders, sucking gently but not enough to leave a mark. They got out of the shower, dried their bodies off and climbed into bed.

"I love you." Puck said while wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I love you too Puck."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! Been very busy lately but finished midterms yesterday so I should have a little more time to write but not much. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by very fast. Hanna and Beth went to school and then straight to cheerio's practice, which didn't get out till 7. They had fallen into a routine where Beth would drive Hanna home and stay for dinner. Then around 9:30, Beth would leave. Everyone was very comfortable and Quinn and Puck were more than happy to see their other daughter too.

Friday came and it was football night in Lima. The Titans would be playing the wolves and everyone in town would be there. That day in school, everyone was asked to support the football team by wearing red and white or a shirt with the school logo. All of the cheerio's had to find one football player to wear their jersey. So, Hanna was wearing Hunter's while Beth was wearing some boy's jersey.

Hanna's popularity had increased since she first moved to Lima. Somehow, word had spread that they were sisters so everybody knew not to mess with Beth or Hanna.

Hanna and Beth were both standing at their lockers. Hanna was wearing a knee brace since she twisted it at practice earlier during the week.

"So Han, you excited for your first football game tonight?" Beth asked while sticking her English book into her bag.

"Should I be?" Beth raised an eyebrow. "I'm joking sis. Of course I'm excited." Beth smiled and bumped her hip into her sisters. Hanna stood on her toes as she reached for a book hidden in the back of her locker. She was too busy finding the book to notice Hunter walking over.

"Hey baby." Hunter said as her wrapped his arms around his waist; hands dangerously close to below her belly button.

"Hi. Are you going to Aubri's party after the game tonight?"

"I was only going to go if you were going." Hanna found her book, threw it into her bag and slammed her locker door shut. She grabbed his hand as they walked to Math class together.

"I'm not sure if I even wanna go. Beth told me it would be a good idea but I'm not much of the party girl. Ya know there would probably be alcohol there and I'm not much of a drinker."

"It's okay. If you don't wanna go then I won't go." Hanna looked at Hunter and smiled.

"Do you wanna come over my house instead them? Maybe we could watch a movie?" The two walked into the classroom and took their seats in the back with the other football players and cheerleaders.

"Yeah. Will your parents be home?" Hanna shrugged and winked at him. He smirked and turned around to talk to one of the other players. Hanna's phone vibrated and she looked down to see that Beth texted her.

**Beth: R u going to Aubri's party?**

**Hanna: Nah. Hunter's gonna come over instead ;)**

**Beth: Kk. I'll c u later.**

**Hanna. Mhmh. Bye**

The rest of the class was boring. Hanna didn't pay attention very much. She was to busy thinking about what her and Hunter were going to do later. Beth was going to drive Hanna home right after school since there was no practice. They would eat dinner together, as a family, and then get ready for the game. Beth would drive Hanna to the school with Puck and Quinn following.

"Hanna." She looked up. "Do you understand this?" Mrs. Torres asked her. Hanna nodded. Mrs. Torres looked at her suspiciously before turning back to the class. Hunter turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Busted." He said.

"Oh be quiet." Hanna winked before looking back at the board.

After class, Hunter walked Hanna to her locker before saying he had to go talk to Coach Biest before class. He gave her a kiss on the lips before walking off. Hanna bit her lower lip as she watched him walk away before turning back to her locker. As she was looking through her bag for her phone, Sophia and Claire walked up to her.

"Hey girl." Sophia said.

"Hey S. Hey C. What's up?"

"Nothing. So are you going to Aubri's party after the game tonight?" Sophia asked as she leaned against the lockers.

"I don't think so." Hanna said while closing her locker door.

"Come on Han! It will be fun! C and I are going." Sophia said she as she grabbed Claire's hand and walked down the hallway with Hanna.

"Parties aren't really my thing. I promise I'll go to the next one though."

"Alright. Well you better." Sophia said as she and Claire walked away leaving Hanna alone. As she was walking, she felt two hands on her arms, dragging her into the girl's bathroom. Before she could even realize where she was, both doors were being locked and a pair of lips were attached to hers. She looked up and saw Hunter's eyes looking at hers.

"I've wanted to do that all day to you." Hanna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip. She felt him smirk and open soon she felt his tongue inside her mouth.

The bathroom they were in was all the way on the other side of the school near the auditorium where no one would be.

Hunter moved his hands to her waist and then down to her butt. He squeezed it lightly, earning a giggle from his girl friend before picking her up and moving her to the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He then moved his hand from her butt back up to her waist and started to fiddle with the hem of his football jersey that she was wearing.

Hanna felt his cold hands brush her bare stomach. She shivered at the touch. She felt him move his hands slowly up her stomach till his was right below her chest. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Hanna nodded and reattached her lips to his. He moved his hands around her back to unclip her bra before sliding them back around to the front of her body.

He moved his right hand up farther so his hand was now over her breast. He moved his thumb over the now hard nipple and pinched it lightly. Hanna moaned into his mouth.

They both heard the bell ring outside meaning they were both late for class. Hanna kissed him one last time before reaching behind her back to clasp her bra together again and hoping off the counter.

They both had study period next will Mrs. Russo who is always asleep so hopefully she wouldn't noticed they were late. Hanna took out her pony and combed her fingers through her hair. Hunter came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"You are beautiful." Hanna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She put her ponytail back on top of her head and checked her makeup. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. The hall way was completely deserted so they weren't worried about getting caught.

Together, they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria where their study class was. They walked in the room and sat at one of the many tables. They were the only football players and cheerleaders in the class so they sat together away from everyone else. Hanna sat across from Hunter and pulled out her history book. Hunter just looked at her and smiled.

Hanna looked up and raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

Hunter shrugged and pulled out his Spanish book. Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to text her mom.

**Hanna: Can Hunter come over after the game tonight?**

**Quinn: Fine. Your father and I are going over Brittney and Santana's house and we will be home around 11. No funny business or your dad will kill you ;) **

**Hanna: Thanks mom! We are probably gonna just watch a movie. Maybe order pizza?**

**Quinn: Ok. See you when you get home.**

"You can come over after the game." Hanna said while putting her phone down on the table.

"Okay. My parents won't have a problem with that. They were leaving for California this morning."

"Wanna know the best part?" Hanna leaned over the table to whisper in his ear. "They aren't going to be home." She licked his ear playfully before sitting back down. Hunter smirked. "Why are your parents going to California?"

"I dunno. Something for business. They are never really home."

"Oh." For the rest of the class, they did their homework and passed notes back and forth. When the bell rang, the two packed up their stuff before walking to Hanna's locker. As the two approached her locker, Beth and Ryan were standing at Beth's locker.

"Hey B. Hey Ryan."

"Hey Han." Beth said while winking at her.

As Hanna was twisting her lock, she asked Beth, "Do you mind driving Hunter and I home before you head off to the party?"

Beth looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "Are mom and dad okay with you having a boy over when they won't be home?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't know how dad feels but mom said it was okay." Beth shrugged.

"Okay. Just wait from me at my car then." Beth shut her locker waved at the couple before grabbing hands with Ryan and walking away.

"I still can't believe you two are sisters." Hunter said as he leaned up against a locker.

"Me either. I didn't know I even had a sister till about a month ago." Hanna shut her locker and started to walk with Hunter to their next class.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Beth drove Hanna home but didn't stay. She had to go to the foster home and babysit before the game but promised she would make sure to come and see them before the game started.<p>

Hanna walked into the kitchen and found her dad making a milk shake. "Hi dad."

"Hanna. I need to talk to you. Sit down."

"Well no need for a hello. Where is mom?"

"She went to see you grandmother."

"Okay. So then what do you wanna talk about?"

Puck walked over and sat down at the table across from his daughter. "Boys."

Hanna groaned before putting her face in her hands. "Dad! I already know everything. And shouldn't mom be giving me this conversation."

"I'm not giving you that talk. I just wanted to let you know that you need to be careful about boys and who you can trust. NNowadays all boys want to do with girls is sex. Trust me. I know. I was there once. That's how Beth was made. I used your mother one night when she was vulnerable and look where that got us."

"Dad. Hunter isn't like that! He told me the other day that he would never pressure me into anything I didn't want to do."

"Thats good to hear but still. All it takes is a house to your self and a stupid decision."

"I'm a smart girl. I've listened in health class. I've had many conversations with mom. I'm not going to do anything till I'm at least a senior."

"A senior? No, not till yyourat least in college." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Fine." The teenager stood up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs getting ready for the game tonight. Love you."

"I love you too Han. Is Beth coming over before the game?"

"No. I think she said that she was just going to find you two at the school." Hanna went upstairs and started on her homework.

When 5:30 came around, Hanna came bouncing down the stairs in her red, black and white uniform. She had her hair in two, tight french braids and had a smile on her face. The game was at six but the cheerleaders had to be there at 5:40. Quinn, Puck and Hanna got into their white highlander and drove to the high school.

When they pulled up, Hanna gave her parents each a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her bag and running out of the car to where Sophia and Claire were standing near Hunter and a bunch of other football players. While Puck was finding a parking space, Quinn could see Hanna giving Hunter a long kiss on the lips before running off with the other cheerleaders. It reminded her of herself and Finn Hudson when they were in high school. Quinn felt the car come to a stop, bringing her back to present day.

The couple grabbed hands and started walking towards the field. As they were walking, Quinn felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around her waist. "Aunty Q! Uncle Puck!" Quinn looked down to see little Sophia.

"Hey munchkin. Where are your mommies?" Puck said. Right on que, Brittney and Santana were now standing next to them.

"Hey Q. Hey Puck." Brittney said while giving each of them a hug before picking up Sophia.

"Hey guys." The group climbed up onto the bleachers and watched as the cheerleaders stretched and finished their touch-ups on their makeup. Quinn and Puck watched as they saw Hanna and Beth run down the field only to start their routine of flips on the way pack.

"Jez Q. Your girls are flexible. Even I couldn't do that." Santana said.

"You should have seen them the other day in the backyard. I'm almost sure that they were both born without a spine." Puck said while lifting Sophia onto his lap and tickling the little girl.

The whistle blew and the announcer came on. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Titans verses the Bears. Its sure to be a good game folks. If you look to the right side of the field, please welcome the Bears!" Everyone on the McKinley side started to boo as the opposing team ran onto the field. "And now, on the left side of the field, please welcome your own Titans!" The crowd erupted into cheers as they came running onto the field. The cheerleaders were screaming and shaking their pompoms.

The team huddled together before running onto the field and getting in they're starting positions. The ref blew his whistle and the game started.

At half time, the Titans were wining and it was time for the halftime show. The cheerios ran out to the center of the field except for Hanna who was starting the routine off with a round of flips. She ran up and to the right of the team, away from everyone. The music started and while the team was starting their routine, Hanna did many backflips and round-offs till she was in line with the other girls.

The cheerios did their final pose and the crowd went wild. While the other girls ran back to the side of the field, Hanna quietly ran towards the school. She stood outside the locker room and waited for Hunter to come out. She saw all the boys running out of the room with no sign of the teenage boy. She sighed before walking across the hall and bending over to get a drink of water. While she was drinking she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tiny waist and pick her up. She was about to scream when she felt shoulder pads and realized it was Hunter. He started to tickle her and she was laughing really loud.

"Were you waiting for me all by your self?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that your are doing great."

"Aw. Thanks baby." Hunter leaned down and kissed her. He slowly backed her up against the wall and grabbed her left leg. He pressed down onto her center and felt her moan. He couldn't wait for tonight. He swiped his tongue over her lower lip, pleasing for entrance. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue on the inside of her cheek. She tasted like strawberries.

"Scott. Puckerman. Stop playing tonsil hockey and get back on the field." They both giggled before running back to the field. Hanna gave him one last kiss before running back over to the cheerios.

When the final whistle blew, the Titans won the game and everyone was cheering. Hanna and Beth said a goodbye to their parents before meeting up with Hunter and driving to the Puckerman household.

"Hunter, if you hurt my sister I will kill you. Got it? Good. Now go cause I have a party to go to." Beth called as Hanna and Hunter got out of her car.

"By sis. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll call you. Love you." Beth called as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you too." Hanna called out to her sister. Hanna bent down to get the key out from under the mat and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and pulled Hunter in. "I'll be right back. Meet you in the living room." Hanna gave him a quick peck before running upstairs. She changed out of the uniform and into a t-shirt and a pair of very short shorts she would wear to cheer practice. She walked back downstairs and into the living room. Hunter had changed out of his football jersey and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "You wanna watch a movie? My parents won't be home till around 11."

"Sure babe. What ever you wanna watch is fine with me." Hunter said while sitting down on the couch.

"Abduction okay?"

"Yeah baby. That's fine." Hanna smiled. She put the movie in and hit play. She walked back over to the couch and sat in between Hunter's legs. Hanna smiled as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

About halfway through the movie, Hanna heard the doorbell ring. She stood up, winked at Hunter and walked towards the front door. She opened it and found Beth standing in front of her. She could see the running mascara on her face and that her eyes were all ready and puffy. Beth pulled her short red dress down a little farther before looking up at her sister.

"Hey." Beth said quietly, barley above a whisper.

"Hey." Hanna said as she shut the front door. "You can borrow what ever you want in my room." Hanna said while hugging her sister and squeezing her tight. "I'm gonna go make Hunter leave and then you can tell me what happened, okay?" Beth nodded and hugged her little sister one more time before walking upstairs into her sisters room.

Hanna walked back into the living room to find Hunter in his phone. "Who was at the door?"

"My sister. I know I may sound rude but I think it would be better if you left. She can get pretty violent when she gets emotional."

Hunter smiled and stood up. "That's what I thought and it's okay baby. Are we still going for a run tomorrow morning?" Hanna smiled.

"Yeah. I'll ask my parents. Are you gonna walk home?"

"Probably. My brother is somewhere in this town and my parents already left."

"Okay." Hanna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Be careful? Cause it's like 10:30 and really dark out."

"I will." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

Hanna smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him one last time before watching him walk out the door. As soon as the door shut, Hanna sighed. She looked the stairs and thought of what she could say to her sister. Before walking up stairs, she walked into the kitchen and filled water into a kettle and set it on the stove to make hot chocolate. She walked up stair and into her room to find Beth sitting on her bed. She was wearing a cheerleading shirt and a pair of Pink shorts. Her face was washed but still a little red and puffy.

"Hey sis." Hanna said softly as she sat down next to her sister. She leaned her head on Beth's shoulder. "You wanna tell me what happened tonight?"

Beth took a deep breathe before relaxing her shoulders. "Well, after I dropped you and Hunter of here, I went home and changed before heading over to Aubri's. I pull up and immediately I am attacked by Sophia and Claire. They were telling me things like "_You don't wanna go in there. Trust me, it's for your own good." _ I just rolled my eyes and walked past them." Beth took a deep breath before continuing. "I walked into the house and there were people everyone. I went up to one of the football players and asked them if they had seen Ryan. They pointed behind me and I turned around and...and I saw Ryan sitting on one of the couches. Aubri was on his lap and they were making out. He had his hand on her boob and it looked like he was enjoying him self." Beth looked at her sister. "How could he do that to me? I loved him so much and to think that he would cheat on me? And with Aubri? I love her but now all I wanna do is punch both of them in the face."

Hanna wrapped around her sister and started to play with her hair. " I'm sorry B. You want me to go kick some ass? Or tell Hunter to do it for me?"

Beth stifled a soft laughed before slightly smiling at her sister. "Thanks, but no thanks. I just don't want rumors to start spreading around the school and stuff. I have a really big reputation to hold and he could ruin it."

"Come on B. You're Beth fucking Corcoran. Head bitch in charge and head cheerleader. You are the one who gives the slushies, not receiving them. Your better than Ryan. Hell, your better than any guy in the school."

"Thanks Han." Beth said as she kissed her sister on the temple.

"What happened after? Like did you storm up to him or did you run out?" Beth's smile turned into a frown.

"I just stood there in complete shock. One of the football players came up to me and wrapped their arm around me shoulder. They said something to me but I couldn't remember. All I can remember is them saying that both him and Aubri were drunk and had no idea what they were doing but it doesn't matter anymore. I shook the arm off of me and ran to my car and drove her and thats when the tears started."

"That bitch." Hanna mumbled to herself.

"Han, don't be a worry nelly. Just stay out of this all and let me handle it."

Hanna nodded before giving her sister one last hug. "Wanna call mom and dad?"

Beth shrugged before walking over to the stack of DVD's on Hanna's desk. Hanna rolled her eyes before picking up her cell phone and dialing her mother's phone number. After a couple of rings, she heard her mother's voice.

"Hey baby."

"Hi ma."

"What's up?"

"Long story. Hunter went home about fifteen minutes ago because Beth came here. Do you mind if she sleeps over?"

"Nope. This is just as much her house as it is ours. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"It's a long story and I think Beth should tell you."

"Okay."

"Well, Beth and I are going to watch a movie so we will see you when you get home."

"Your father and I will be home around 11:30. Love you and tell Beth I love her too."

"Will do. Bye ma."

"Bye Hanna." Hanna hung up her phone before walking downstairs and finding Beth mixing two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"What movie did you pick?" Beth turned around and put the spoons in the sink.

"I couldn't decide between _The Notebook, The Last Song, _or any _Bring It On _movie."

"Aw, that's hard to choose. How about _Stick It?" _

Beth's eyes widen. "You have that movie?"

"Yeah. It's not with the others. You wanna watch it?"

"Hell yeah! Joanne is my favorite. How about you?" Beth said as her and Hanna walked into the living room.

"Probably Joanne too. She is so stupid but so funny!" Hanna said as she blew on her hot chocolate. Beth took a sip of her drink while Hanna hit the play button on the DVD player. She walked back over and cuddled into her older sister's side. "I'm so happy to have you as my sister Beth."

"Me too Hanna. Me too." Beth said as she rested her head on Hanna's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I got busy with my school musical but it ended yesterday so I will have more time to write! We did Fiddler On The Roof (I was Hodel)! I had so much fun but I have alot more ideas for this story. I need help though deciding what the sex of the new baby should be. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I'm so excited for the new episodes on April 10th! **

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning next to her husband. His tan and toned arm was tightly holding her waist close to his. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and smiled when she felt him pull her in closer. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 6:45. She closed her eyes, hoping to get one more hour of sleep before she had to go to work. She sighed and snuggled in closer to Puck's bare chest.<p>

Her eyes shot open as she felt a tickle in the back of her throat creep its way up. She carefully grabbed Puck's arm and slid her self from underneath his tight grip, hopping he doesn't wake up, and sits up in the bed with her feet over the side. She ran a hand over her face as she felt another tickle coming farther up her throat. She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, opening the toilet lid just in time before she emptied out her stomach.

When she was done vomiting she rested her head on the cold toilet seat and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before lifting her head up and wiping her mouth. As she went to stand up she felt the same tickle and threw her body down over the toilet and emptied the rest that was in her stomach.

She didn't even hear Puck come stumbling into the bathroom and bending down so her could rub her back. "Babe, are you okay?" He said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Quinn croaked out as she flushed the toilet and whipped her mouth.

"Did you eat something bad last night at dinner?" He said while pulling his wife onto his lap.

Quinn shook her head and burried it in Puck's neck. "I don't think so. I only had a salad and it tasted fine and I didn't drink much."

Puck sighed and looked at his wife. "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

Quinn's face dropped and looked like a deer in head lights. "I never thought of that. Maybe you're right because I don't think I have gotten my period yet and I think I should have already gotten it by now." She threw Puck a small smile before throwing the toilet seat up and vomiting.

Puck reached over and pulled his wife's hair up so it was out of his face as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"I hate throwing up." Quinn said as she rested her head on the toilet seat.

"I know ya do babe. It doesn't look fun."

"What if I am really pregnant Puck?"

Puck smiled. "Then we are gonna have another little Puckerman in this house." Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up. She washed her face and looked at the clock. 7:00 it read.

"Can you hand me my phone? I'm calling out sick today. Puck nodded and handed her the phone that was sitting on the dresser.

While Quinn was on the phone with her boss, Puck walked downstairs to get her some water and crackers. He walked into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack when he saw Hanna sitting at the table eating an apple.

"Morning." She said as she chewed on her apple.

"Why are you up this early?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You are never up this early on a Saturday morning."

"Your mother is sick and I had to take care of her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I think maybe the stomach flu or something. Now tell me why you are up and in sneakers, shorts, and t-shirt."

"Hunter and I are going for a run together in like 10 minutes. Is that a problem?" Hanna asked while taking another bite of her red apple.

"Nope. Just be safe and don't get hit by any cars." Puck said as he poured a class of water into a cup. "Where is your sister?"

"Still sleeping in my bed. She kinda had a bad night."

"What happened?" Puck asked as he grabbed the box of crackers form the cabinet and opened a pack.

"It's not really my business to talk to you about. She can tell you when she is ready." Hanna's phone vibrated on the table, telling her that Hunter was outside waiting for her. She threw away her apple and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad. I have my phone and tell mom to feel better."

Puck nodded as he watched Hanna run out the front door. Puck sighed and grabbed the food and drink before heading back up to his bedroom. When he walked into the room her found not only his wife but his daughter in his bed, snuggling together. He smiled and set the food down on the table next to the bed before going down to the basement to work out.

* * *

><p>When Beth woke up that morning, she had a terrible head ace and her face was all red and puffy. She looked around and saw that she was sleeping in her mother's bed. She couldn't even remember walking in. Beth quietly got out of bed and walked down stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear rock music coming from downstairs. Curious, Beth walked opened the door and walked downstairs to where her father was working out.<p>

Puck was doing bench presses when he saw Beth walk down the stairs. He turned of the radio and sat up. "Morning B." He said as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Morning dad. I didn't know we had a weight and excersise room!"

"Yup. I gotta keep in shape and we had the extra room so why not."

Beth smiled as she walked over and sat on the bench next to her father. "Is mom working today?"

"No. I woke up this morning to the sound of her vomiting in the bathroom so she called out sick. Maybe we can do something fun just me, you and Hanna when she gets back from her run.

Beth nodded with a huge smile. "I would really like that." Beth stood back up. "I'm gonna go back to bed now. I was just coming to see where the noise was coming from. Love you." She said as she called out behind her.

"Love you too."

Beth walked out of the kitchen and upstairs into Hanna's room and climbed back into bed. She heard her phone beeping and picked it up noticing that she had 15 voicemail's and 20 texts from Ryan while she had 2 voicemail's and 5 texts from Aubri. She deleted them all and threw her phone on the end of the bed. Beth pulled the covers up to her chin and sunk down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles roaming through the house. She got out of bed and threw on a pair of yoga pants before walking downstairs to see her husband flipping some bacon.<p>

"Morning." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning babe. How ya feeling?"

"Alright. I had a good dream after I fell back to sleep."

"Care to share?"

"I dreamt that we had five kids. Beth, Hanna, a little boy and twin girls. We were living in Florida and it was Beth's 21st birthday."

Puck kissed Quinn on the lips and smiled into it. "That is a great dream babe. I hope we can make it possible." Quinn gave him one last kiss before walking over the fridge and opening it to get a bottle of water. When she opened the fridge, she smelt the pizza that was sitting in the back and ran to the bathroom. She made it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl.

Puck was hot on her heels as he watched her run to the bathroom, ignoring the food that was cooking. He pulled up Quinn's blonde hair and rubbed her back smoothly. When Quinn finished she rested her head on Puck's chest and closed her eyes.

"You okay babe?"

"I think so. The smell of the pizza triggered my stomach. Maybe this isn't food poisoning." Quinn looked at Puck with a smile.

"Do you want me to run to the store later and we can find out for sure?"

"Yeah but I want breakfast first." Puck's eyes went wide as he remembered the bacon he was in the middle of cooking when Quinn walked in.

"Shit." He said as he ran downstairs just in time to flip the bacon only to find the one side was mostly black. Puck sighed and figured that he would eat those pieces.

* * *

><p>"Lima is so boring." Hanna said as Hunter and her walked up his walkway leading to his house. Hanna and Hunter just finished a two mile run around Lima and decided to stop at his house and hang out for a little bit. The couple walked inside and walked into the kitchen where Hunter's mom was cutting up fruit.<p>

"Mom." Hunter said as he pulled Hanna closer to him. Kerry turned around and smiled. "This is Hanna. Babe, this is my mom."

"Hi Hanna. It's so nice to meet you. Hunter can never stop talking about you." Kerry said while giving Hanna a hug and a squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Scott."

"So Hanna, are you going to be joining us for breakfast?"

"No ma'am. I think my parents have breakfast waiting for me at home."

"Where do you live?"

"Duddley Lane so I'll just walk home." Mrs. Scott nodded before turning back to cutting the apple in front of her.

"Ma, where's dad?"

"He had to go in early for work." Hunter's father was a carpenter while his mother was a nurse at the local hospital.

"Okay. We'll be up in my room." He said while grabbing Hanna's hand and pulling her upstairs.

"Your mom seems nice." Hanna said while jumping on his back and forcing him to carry her up the flight of stairs.

"She makes the best food. You'll have to try it one day."

"Defiantly. Hey, is your brother home?"

"Yeah. I think Annie and Ashlyn are here too."

"Oh." Hunter carried her into his room and threw her on the bed. He quietly shut his door before running over to his bed and jumping on top of his girlfriend. Hanna bursted into giggles but were stopped when Hunter pressed his lips to hers and cupped her cheek. He pulled her closer and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He moved his hand that was around her waist lower so his hand was inside her thighs, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Hunter. Stop." She said as he kissed her neck. She only got a moan as he moved his hands closer to her center. "Hunter. Please stop." She said louder. He just kept kissing her neck and rubbing the inside of her thighs. "Hunter! Stop!" She said as she pushed him back.

Hunter frowned at the lose of contact. "Why'd ya do that?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and picked up her jacket that was on the ground and walked out of his room, Hunter hot on her tails. She ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, a little taken back when she saw Annie, Josh and Ashlyn sitting at the table eating fruit. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Scott but I have to go home now. Hi guys." Hanna said as she waved towards the upper class men.

When Hanna passed Hunter, he grabbed her wrist. "Han, baby, wait. I'm sorry. I should have stopped when you said stop. I just got carried away. Please don't go yet." Hanna yanked her wrist back and ran out the front door. She ran, more like half sprinted, half jogged all the way home. It felt like a scene you would see in a sappy love movie. The boy does something wrong and the girls runs away but eventually forgives him. Hanna wanted to say something to him after he apologized she just couldn't find the right words so she ran and boy, was she regretting it.

By the time Hanna got home, Beth was awake and so were her parents. They were all eating breakfast and laughing at something Puck said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be right down. Save me a pancake and some bacon please." Beth noticed that she wasn't in the normal state that she was usually in, bubbly and happy. She was in more of a quiet and insecure state of mind.

"Excuse me." Beth said as she got out of her seat and followed Hanna upstairs and into her room where she was taking her hair out of the ponytail. "Everything okay Han?"

Hanna nodded and gave a fake smile. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem different. You know I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Yeah I know." Hanna said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Beth sighed and walked back down to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

When Hanna got out of the shower, she put on fresh clothes before drying and combing her blonde hair out. She walked downstairs to find her parents and sister still sitting at the breakfast table.

She sat down and immediately started to eat.

"So what are you girls going to do today?"

"I might go hang out with some of my friends but I'm not sure." Beth said while cracking her fingers.

"Same." Hanna said throw a mouth full of bacon. Quinn nodded and looked at Puck. She winked which didn't go unnoticed by Beth.

"How's school going?"

"Good."

"And you Beth?"

"Alright." Puck nodded.

"So Beth, your mother and I have a very important question to ask you." Beth raised an eyebrow. "How would you like to become a Puckerman?" Beth's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. Beth stood up and ran to her dad and gave him a hug.

"I would love to dad. Thank you so much." Beth gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down in her seat. Quinn gathered all the plates and brought them to the sink. Hanna and Beth ran upstairs while Puck stayed at the table and pulled out his phone.

**"Plan adopt B is a go :)"** Puck texted Santana before relaxing back in his seat and smiling like an idiot to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter! Omg, the new episodes of Glee are so good. I have to admit though the episode "Big Brother" was one of my least favorites but holy hell, the Diso episode was one of my favorite. Anywho, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone woke up happy. Quinn had scheduled an appointment at the doctors office to see if she really was indeed pregnant. Puck was just happy because he couldn't be happier with his life. Beth was happy because she was actually going to become a Puckerman while Hanna was happy because she was going shopping later with Beth and some of her friends.<p>

"Puck, hurry up. We're going to be late!" Quinn called upstairs from the kitchen. She was in the middle of finishing her apple when Puck came down the stairs dressed and ready to go.

"I'm coming." Puck said as he walked into the kitchen. Quinn was wearing a knee length skirt with a white top and a pair of black flats. Puck checked her out before wrapping his tan, muscular arms around her waist and squeezing her.

"I'm nervous." Quinn said as she turned around in her husbands grasp.

"Why babe?"

"Because what if there really isn't a baby and it's just the flu or something?"

"Then we will keep trying but I have a very good feeling there is a baby inside your pretty little body." Quinn blushed slightly before untangling her self from Puck. She picked up her purse before heading into the living room to say good-bye to her daughters.

"Girls, your father and I are going out. If you two leave just text one of us and tell us. I love you both." Quinn said as she kissed Beth's and Hanna's heads.

"Bye mom." They said.

"Bye girls. Don't burn the house down." Puck said as he ruffled the girls hair, earning a laugh from both his daughters and a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Lets go egghead." Quinn said as she dragged him out of the house.

* * *

><p>"What time are we leaving Han?"<p>

"12:30 I think."

"What time is it now?"

"10:17." Beth fell back onto the couch and shut her eyes. Hanna walked over and sat next to her sister.

"How are you and Ryan?" Beth sat up and rubbed her temples.

"He keeps calling and texting me and leaving me voicemails but I'm afraid to read the texts and listen to the voicemails."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid that if I read them, I'm going to get back together with him."

"But maybe that's a good thing?" Beth looked at her sister and frowned.

"I know but I just wanna take a break from him."

"Then tell him that." Hanna moved closer and wrapped her arm around Beth's waist.

Beth leaned her head down on her sister's shoulder. "I know, I know but there's a part of me that doesn't want to. My brain says tell him no yet my body says get back together. What do I do?"

"Relax. Take your time so you make the right decision. Do what your heart tells you, not what others. This decision is all you."

Beth kissed her sister on the cheek and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower. Thanks Han."

"Anytime B." The two girls hugged before Beth went to take a shower and Hanna went to call Hunter.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you here?" The nurse said to Quinn as she lead her to a small room.<p>

"I think I might be pregnant so I wanted to make sure."

"Okay, I'll just weigh you, have you pee in a cup and Dr. Luther will be with you two shortly." The nurse weighed Quinn and handing her a cup before leaving the couple. Quinn walked into the bathroom, peed in the cup and walked out to the front desk to give it to the nurse. Quinn walked back into the room and sat down on a chair next to Puck.

"How much do you weigh?"

"134.5" Quinn said while staring at the floor. "I gained two pounds since last week." She said sadly.

Puck noticed her facial expression and pulled his wife onto his lap. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Baby, you are perfect just the way you are. No matter what you look like or how much you weigh, I'll always love you; same with the girls." Puck kissed her lightly on the lips.

Quinn smiled and buried her head into his neck and smiled. Quinn's phone beeped so Quinn got off of Puck's lap and pulled her phone out of her purse.

**Hanna and I are going shopping with Sophia and Claim. Be back around 5. -Beth**

**Okay, thanks for telling us B. C u later.-Mom**

"Who was that?"

"Beth, her and Hanna are going shopping later and they were just letting me know."

Puck nodded and turned his attention back to the game he was playing on his phone.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Luther walked in and greeted the couple. He pulled over a chair and sat down and looked at the pair.

"We got the test results back already and congrats, you're pregnant."

Quinn immediately had tears in her eyes and hugged Puck who had a goofy smile on his face. When the two pulled apart, Quinn whipped her tears.

"Now Mrs. Puckerman, climb up onto the table and we will be able to find a heart beat." Quinn did as the doctor told her and rolled up her shirt. "This will be cold." Dr. Luther said, referring the to blue gel he was holding. He squirted it on her stomach and she shivered. Puck reached over and grabbed her hand as the doctor searched for a heart beat.

Quinn squeezed Puck's hand and looked at the screen as a small thud could be heard throughout the room.

"There's your baby." Both Quinn and Puck had tears in their eyes as they saw their baby on the screen in front of them. "The heart beat seems great and strong. Again, congratulations." The doctor said as he wiped the blue gel off of Quinn's stomach. "How many pictures would you like?"

"Five please." Puck said as he kissed his wife.

"Okay. I'll get them printed and see you two in about three weeks. Have a great day."

"Thank you." Quinn said as the doctor left the room. Puck stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about babe. Everything's fine. You're fine and the baby is fine."

"I know, I was just so nervous."

"It's okay to be nervous. But now we are gonna be the family that you always wanted Q. Do you remember what you told me the night we got married?"

Quinn nodded. "That we were gonna live in a big house, like the one I grew up in. We would have three kids; two girls and a boy. And we were going to be a big happy family."

Puck smiled and kissed Quinn passionately. "And now your dream is about to come true in about nine months."

Quinn let out a breathless laugh and hugged Puck again. Dr. Luther returned holding five pictures of the sonogram and handed them to Quinn. "I forgot to tell you that your due date is July 16."

"Thank you Dr. Luther." Puck said as he shook the doctors hand.

Quinn grabbed Pucks hand and the two walked out of the doctors office and to the car.

"Puck, can we go visit my mom. I want to tell her first and then the girls."

"What ever you want baby. It's your world and I'm just living in it." Puck said as he got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and walked together towards her mothers room. Quinn had a huge smile on her face and was excited to see her mother and tell her the great news. As they were walking towards the room, Judy's doctor ran into them.<p>

"I'm glad you two are here. Can I speak with you for a moment." Dr. Neuman said. Quinn's smile dropped a little but followed the doctor to a hallway which was pretty much deserted.

"How is she doing?" Puck asked.

"That's what I'd like to talk to you two about. When I went to check on her today, her blood cell count was very low and her immune system is barley there. She could barley move and seemed very week. We thought the last treatment would help her but the last two didn't work. I'm sorry to say but I'm giving her a week. I suggest you start to get funeral plans in order. I'm very sorry once again."

Quinn could barley let the doctor finish his last sentence before she collapsed into Puck's arms, sobbing.

"Thank Doc." Puck said as his own voice cracked. When Hanna was about three, Puck and Judy set aside their differences with each other and became very close, almost as if he was her son.

"Puck! She can't die. I need her so much. We need her. She's my mom, I can't lose her." Quinn's body shook as she barley managed to talk to Puck. Puck could feel his own tears coming on as he pulled Quinn closer and squeezed her body, not caring that he was getting tears on his shirt. Puck squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt a single tear come from his right eye.

"Quinn, it will be okay."

"No it won't Puck! My mother is dying and I can't do anything to save her. She won't be able to meet this new baby, see Hanna turn 16 and all the other important things a grandmother needs to see. How can you say it will be okay when you know it won't be." Quinn screamed as more sobs came over her body.

"Quinn, please. Just take a deep breath and relax." Quinn stopped shaking but still had tears coming from her eyes. She relaxed in Puck's grasp and now had a bad case of the hic-ups.

"Puck, I'm so sorry that I just lashed out at you. I just can't loose her. She is my best friend. I know we have had some not so great times but she is my mother and I love her. I need her in my life. To help me when I'm having problems. I can't imagine my life without her Puck." Quinn said as she looked Puck in the eyes.

"I know babe. I need her too. But how about we go see her and tell her the great news." Quinn gave a small nod before kissing Puck sweetly on the lips and grabbing his hand. They walked back to Judy's room and silently walked in the room.

Judy was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had no hair and looked very week and had many machines hooked up to her body.

"Mom..." Quinn said, almost as a whisper as she walked over to her mother.

"Baby..."Judy said as she pulled Quinn into a hug and held her as tight as her body would allow her to. "Quinn, I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Quinn said as she wiped the tears from her own eyes and sat down on the bed by Judy's feet.

Puck walked over and gave his mother in-law and gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her a hug.

"Noah, please take care of my girls."

"I will as long as I'm standing on this earth Judy, I can promise you that. But we also have some news to tell you."

Judy looked at Quinn and then back at Puck. "Mom, I'm pregnant." Quinn said.

"Oh honey." Judy said as she pulled Quinn back into a hug. "I'm so happy for you two. And Noah, that means another person to take care of. You think you can handel it?" Judy said with a weak smile.

"Yes ma'am." Puck said as he laughed, along with Quinn and Judy.

"Have you guys told Beth and Hanna?"

"No. We wanted you to be the first to know."

Judy smiled and placed her hand over Quinn's and smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Are you brining the girls over later?"

"Probably. They are shopping right now but I think I'll call them and ask them to come here since it could be the last time." Quinn said the last part under her breath as she pulled out her phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hey B. Are you two done shopping?"

"No, we have I think one more store."

"Do you and your friends mind if you skip it. I really need you and Hanna to come down to the hospital."

"What. Why? Is grandma okay?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about and it can't be tonight. Please hurry."

"Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye."

Quinn hung up the phone and laid down next to her mother.

"Noah, can you please go get me some apple juice from the cafeteria?"

"Sure thing. Babe, you want anything?"

"Ice tea please." Puck nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

As he was walking, he spotted Frannie, Quinn's sister, at the front desk. He had met her once and from what he could tell, she was jealous that Quinn had the life that she always wanted. Yes, they were civil with each other but Puck liked her husband, Kevin better.

"Noah, what room is my mother in?"

"48, first floor."

"What's wrong with her?"

"The doctor told Quinn and I that she has a week, tops." Frannie didn't show any sign of emotion. She just looked at Puck and brushed passed him. Puck sighed and continued his journey to the cafeteria.

After getting the drinks, he ran into Beth and Hanna in the hallway.

"Dad!" He turned around and saw his daughters running towards him.

"Hi girls."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Hanna said.

"Your grandma isn't doing well. She has become very week and can barley function. The doctor said she has a week to live." Hanna immediately had tears in her eyes while Beth showed no emotion, just like Frannie. Beth had only met Judy three times since she had discovered Puck and Quinn. She has a small connection with Judy but nothing compared to what Hanna is feeling.

"Can we see her?" Beth said.

"Yeah. Come on." Puck said as he whipped Hanna's tears and started to walk to Judy's room for what could be the very last time.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer, I don't own Glee **_

* * *

><p>Puck walked his daughters to his mother-in-laws room. Hanna was holding onto Beth's hand very tightly and had fresh tears coming to her eyes. Beth looked at her sister and squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. Hanna smiled back and leaned closer to her sister. Puck, Hanna and Beth slowly walked into Judy's room to find Quinn and Frannie quietly talking in the corner.<p>

"Grandma." Hanna said before launching her self onto Judy. "Please don't leave me. Please." Hanna said in a whisper.

"Oh Hanna, I love you so much okay? Never forget that." Judy said while giving Hanna a kiss on the cheek. Judy looked at Beth who also had tears in her eyes. "Come here Beth." Beth let the tears roll as she hugged her grandmother along with Hanna. "I love you two so much."

"We love you two grandma." Beth said.

"Beth." Quinn said. "This is my sister Frannie. Fran, you remember Beth."

"It's nice to meet you Beth." Frannie said while looking at Beth.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Quinn, you never told me you got Beth back." Frannie said in a hushed scream to her sister.

"Not yet. Shelby died and we couldn't let her stay at a foster home, but I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or her when I needed you the most." Quinn said as she felt a new set of tears brim in her eyes.

"I didn't at the time because I believed you were being irresponsible but now that she is back I would like to try and make some what of an effort to be her aunt."

"We'll see." Quinn said as she brushed past her sister and walked over to her husband.

"You two okay?"

"For now I guess." Quinn said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her daughters who were talking with Judy.

"When do you want to tell them?"

"I was thinking since it's late we can go to Breadstix's and tell them at dinner."

"That's perfectly fine with me babe." Puck said as he placed a light kiss on her temple. Frannie walked over and said a goodbye to her mother and nieces before walking over to Quinn and Puck.

"I'm leaving. I'll be in town for about two weeks. Please keep me updated." And with that, Frannie walked out of the room.

"Mom, I don't like her." Beth said. Everyone laughed, even Judy.

"Beth, Frannie is the type of girl that if she doesn't get her way then no one is happy. So she has always been jealous of your mother when you were born because she thought she would be the first to have a baby."

"Oh." Beth said as she fixed her hair. "So should I call her my aunt or just Frannie?"

"What ever makes you comfortable Beth." Puck said as he wrapped his arm around Hanna's shoulder. Quinn looked at her watch. Hanna, Beth, since it's late we were just thinking about going out to dinner instead of going home. Is that okay?"

Both the girls nodded before saying a tearful goodbye to their grandmother. The family walked out of the hospital and split up into two cars. Beth and Hanna were going to meet their parents at Breadstix's.

* * *

><p>The Puckerman family was sitting down at the table making small chat. Quinn looked at Puck and grabbed his hand.<p>

"Beth, Hanna, your father and I have news to tell you." Quinn said with a smile. The girls nodded, telling her mother to continue. "I'm pregnant."

"Really!" Hanna said.

"Yes really that's where we went this morning. To make sure I really was pregnant."

"I'm so happy!" Hanna said. She looked at Beth who had a small smile on her face. "Aren't you happy Beth?"

"Yeah. I'm really happy. I just don't like to express my feelings. Congrats mom, you too dad." Beth said while folding her hands in her lap and looking around the restaurant.

The waiter walked over and set their food down. Beth's phone rang and excused her self from the table. Puck could tell that her phone didn't really ring so he followed her out of the restaurant.

"Beth." Puck said as he sat down next to his daughter.

"Dad, I'm happy for you two, honestly." Beth said as she looked her dad in the eyes. Beth felt the tears coming to surface and couldn't hold them in any longer. Puck noticed and pulled his daughter into his lap and let her sob into his shoulder. "I feel like I'm being replaced again. When I was born you sent me away and replaced me with Hanna. Now that I'm back I feel like you are going to replace me again with the new baby."

"Beth, we never, ever, wanted to give you to Shelby. We had no choice. We-"

"Then why did you keep Hanna and not me?" Beth yelled at her father.

"We wanted to keep you Beth, so much. But we were only 16 at the time and came fore horrible families. We didn't want to raise you when we both knew that we couldn't give you everything we wanted. Giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever had to go through. Your mother didn't talk to me for a while and I couldn't even look at her with out think of you."

"Then why did you keep Hanna?"

"Because we couldn't give another child up. We couldn't do what we did with you and go through the pain."

"I just don't understand why you kept Han when we are only two years apart."

"When Hanna was born, we were both 18 then. I had a decent job but you mother was falling apart. When we found out she was pregnant again, she didn't want to deal with the embarrassment she felt when she was pregnant with you so since we were both seniors, we graduated early and moved to Nashville where my cousin lived."

"And you couldn't have done that with me?" Beth said in a tiny voice. Her voice cracked half way through and she could feel the sobs coming back. Puck felt his own tears coming up to his eyes.

"Beth, look at me." Puck put a fingerer under Beth's chin and gently lifted her head. "Not seeing you everyday, every hour, every second killed me. You were my baby girl and you always will be no matter what. You are going to become a Puckerman forever now. We wanted to keep you when you were born, so bad. So bad to the point where I had break downs once a month because you weren't with me. When Hanna came, it hurt us even more because we knew you were going to react this way. We love you so much whether you are home with us, or somewhere in this world where you are doing what you love." Puck let a single tears run down his right cheek as he told Beth those words he had been preparing to say his entire life after she was born.

"I love you dad." Beth said.

"I love you too Beth." Puck said as he kissed the top of Beth's hair.

Beth whipped the tears out from under her eyes and laughed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've just been holding it all in."

"Don't hold it in baby. If you ever wanna talk just come to us and talk. We will always listen to you and be there for you." Beth smiled and stood up.

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Puck just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Beth drove herself back to the foster home where she was staying while her parents and sister drove home. Beth parked her car and walked into the house. "I'm home." Beth yelled as she kicked her shoes off and walked into the living room. Her foster parents, Marie and Greg were sitting on the couch along with the younger kids that also live in the home. Shelby was 7, Rachel was 4, Cassy was 3, and Andrew was 9. They were all spread out on the floor watching Finding Nemo. Cassie ran up to Beth and jumped in her arms. Beth smiled and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead.<p>

"Hey baby girl." Beth put Cassie down and smiled. "Marie, Greg, can I talk to you two in the kitchen real quick?" Beth had a very good relationship with Marie and Greg. They had always been there for her always told her what she wanted to hear.

The three of them sat down at the table and looked at Beth. "So you know how I've been spending a lot of time with Puck and Quinn right?" Both of them nodded. "Well they told me a couple of days ago that they want to adopt me, officially."

Both Marie and Greg had huge smiles on her face. They have always wanted the best for Beth and now that they heard she was going to get it made them feel amazing.

"That's amazing news Beth! We are so happy for you sweetie. But how come they are telling us this instead of you?" Marie said while she made herself and Beth a cup of tea while she made a cup of coffee for her husband.

"They are going to come and talk to you I think sometime next week. I just wanted to give you a warning so maybe you can get a head start on it so I can just live with them officially and a lot faster." Beth said while she played with a piece of her hair.

"Beth, thank you for telling us but we can't start any adoption process without them telling us first. It's the law sweetie. We will be here tomorrow if you want to tell them that they can stop by." Greg said.

"Oh." Beth said as she grabbed the cup of tea from Marie. "Thanks." Marie nodded and sat down next to her husband.

"So how is school going Beth?" Marie said.

"It's going fine I guess. I still have my weekly meetings with Mrs. Lopez. Did you know that Mrs. Lopez and her wife went to school all their live with my mom and dad and they were both one of the first couple of people to meet me."

"Wow, never would have thought of that." Greg said while he nursed his coffee.

"Yup. It's crazy."

"How are things with you and Ryan?"

"Um, well we broke up."

"Oh honey I'm sorry." Marie said while looking at Beth.

"It's fine, Hanna helped me get through it."

"Well I'm glad you are taking a liking to your sister." They all laughed.

"Yeah, she's a pretty cool girl." Beth took a sip of her tea. "Well, I'm going upstairs to start my homework and them I'm going to bed." Beth grabbed her tea, said goodnight to the little kids before heading upstairs to finish her homework.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I have just been extra busy with everything and this chapter was actually written I just forgot about it and forgot to post it. Can I just say that I am going to be sobbing my eyes out for the episode tonight. My babies are graduating :) Please review! It gives me motivation and I also need ideas for what you would like to see in this story! <strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had finals but now I'm finally out of school so I want to get back into writing for all of you guys! I really want to have maybe 85 reviews by the time the next chapter goes up. It would mean a lot to me.

Also in this chapter there will be some flashbacks. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Frank Sinatra.

* * *

><p>Rain. All funerals that take place, happen on days were there are major rain storms. Right? Wrong. Judy Fabray''s funeral happened on one of the most perfect days anyone could imagine. There was not a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was not to hot yet not to cold for fall. The Lima Funeral Home was packed with people coming to say their goodbyes and express their sorrow to her family. Most of the New Directions and their families came, as well as Mr. Shue and his family. The rest of Frannie's family had flown down. Many of the ladies from church came. Let's just say, everyone that knew Judy was there. Earlier in the week that Judy had passed away, her and Quinn decided that they would cremate her body and then bury the box in the ground. Chairs were set up in rows for the people to sit, while there was a small podium next to her grave where people would speak. Quinn was going to make a speech, Beth and Hanna were going to say a small speech, and the priest was there to say a prayer. Once everyone arrived, had started.<p>

The priest made his way up to the podium as everyone got seated. The immediate family would be sitting in the first two rows while everyone else found seats where they could. Puck was in a suit while Quinn was in a black maternity dress. She was now about three months pregnant and just had an enough of a bump to wear she couldn't fit into anything. She was a little bigger than a normal pregnant would be but no one suspected anything. Beth and Hanna both had on stunning black dresses while they were wearing the cross necklaces with little diamonds in the middle that Judy had given the girls a day before she died.

(Flashback)

_Beth and Hanna grabbed each others hands before walking into their grandmothers room for the very last time. It was about 7:30 at night and visiting hours were closing so they had to make their conversation quick. They both saw Judy, sitting up in her bed, holding two small, wrapped boxes in her lap. She turned her heads and saw her beautiful granddaughters walking towards her which caused her to smile. _

_"Hi girls." She said softly. Beth and Hanna sat on Judy's beds and were both wrapped under her fragile arms._

_"I don't want you to go." Beth whispered softly as she had tears running down her face. _

_"I don't wanna go either B but it's my time and what God says, is final." _

_"You fought so hard though. Can't you fight longer?" Hanna asked._

_"I'm afraid not. The doctor said that the cancer had spread to fast overnight and there is nothing they can do to stop it. But I don't want to think about that right now. I want you girls to listen to me, okay?" Both girls nodded into their grandmother's shoulders. "I want you two to live the life's that you want, not what other people want. I grew up doing exactly what other people told me to do on how to have the perfect family and the perfect life, but it was never what I wanted. What I wanted was to go somewhere big, like Vegas or Miami, attend school their and to eventually become a teacher. Yes I wanted a family, but I didn't want it to be forced. Instead, my parents sent me to Yale where I met your grandfather and was forced into the marriage by our parents. The night of our honeymoon was when Frannie was conceived." _

_"Ew grandma, your story was getting so touching and then you had to add that! Mental pictures!" Hanna said while throwing her grandmother a smile. _

_"Hey, I'm telling you the honest truth so you two don't end up like me. Anyways, from their on out I just acted like the perfect mother and wife toe everyone. If your grandfather told me to do something, I would drop what I was doing and do it because I knew that if I didn't there would be hell to pay and I didn't want that. As soon as your grandfather left me though, I felt as if a huge life was taken from my shoulder. I could act how I wanted to act and not try to impress everyone else but instead make me satisfied."_

_"Grandma, where is this going?" Beth asked._

_"My point is, do what makes you two happy. I'm positive your parents want they same thing but there are people in this world that will tell you that you can't do something and that what you are dreaming isn't reachable. It is, everything is if you stay in school and keep your focus on that one dream. Can you girls do this for me?" _

_"I promise." Hanna said as she held out her pinky. Judy smiled and softly locked hers with Hanna's. _

_"Me too." Beth said as she held out her pinky. Judy did the same with Beth and kissed both of the girls on their foreheads as a single tear rolled down her cheek. _

_"Grandma, what's in the boxes." _

_"The day I pass away, on the morning of my funeral, I want you two to open these boxes. Inside is a note explaining stuff that I can't explain to you right now. I want you to cherish this item and have it as a symbol of me, and that you can remember me by." Judy handed the purple box to Beth and the pink to Hanna. "Now I say we listen to Frank Sinatra till the nurse comes and tell us you two have to leave."_

_"That sounds like a perfect idea grandma." Beth said as she pulled out her phone and put on her music playlist that included all of Frank Sinatra's greatest two girls snuggled closer with their grandma while the soft melody of "Fly Me To The Moon" filled the room. _

**(**Present Day)

After the preach had said all the great things and accomplishments, and concluded his speech with a prayer, he sat down as Quinn made her way up to the podium. She cleared her throat softly before opening her mouth to speak.

"Growing up, I had everything I could as for. A father who loved me and would give me the moon if he could, a sister I could look up to and talk to about anything, but most importantly I had a mom who would always give me the time of day. Everyday I would come home from school and we would share a cookie and make a glass of milk and she would ask me questions about how my day was and what I learned. This all stopped when I got to the age where I attended high school. My parents relationship was hanging by a thread, my sister was long gone and I was alone, by myself. My mother was one of the strongest women I have ever met. No matter what was going on in her life, she always made sure I was taken care of physically but never emotionally. Every once in a while we would have conversations and catch up with each other but it would almost be as if it we were best friends. To this day though, I consider her to be my best friend. When my father left, I could see the difference in my mother, physically, emotionally, and mentally. She stopped drinking, started do what she wanted to do, and more importantly became a wonderful grandmother. Yes my mother and I have had our arguments and many disagreements but one things she never stopped doing. And that was loving myself and everyone else around her. And I know that won't stop. Just because she is going up to heaven, doesn't mean she will every stop loving anyone of you here. Thank you all for coming here today." Quinn said as she finished her speech. There was not a dry eye in the house, even most of the men had tears rolling down their cheeks. Hanna was silently sobbing into her sisters shoulder, Frannie had her head in her hands, and Puck was trying to keep himself composed. Quinn sat back down and her seat and laid her head on Puck's shoulder.

"That was beautiful babe. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her on the temple and grabbed her hand as Beth and Hanna made their way up to the podium. During her daughters speech, Quinn couldn't stop replaying the scene she had with her mother the day she died.

(_Flashback)_

_"Hi mom." Quinn said as she walked into Judy's hospital room. _

_"Quinny dear, you're glowing." Judy said with a smile on her face as she looked towards her daughters stomach. _

_"Speaking about the baby, I have some news for you." _

_"What is it dear?" Judy said as she watched Quinn sit down at the end of her bed._

_"Well mom, I wanted you to be the first to know that Puck and I are defiantly going to have our hands full at the same time." _

_"Wait, at the same time?" _

_Quinn smiled. "Twins." She said with a happy shrug. _

_Judy brought her hand up to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave Quinn a hug as she chocked out a fresh sob. _

_"Baby, I'm so happy for you. When did you find out?"_

_"Yesterday during the day. Puck was working when I had the appointment and I guess they missed baby B in the last scan." _

_"Have you been thinking about any names?" _

_"I like Sophia Grace and Harper for girls and for boys I like Ben and Carter for boys."_

_"Honey those are beautiful names. Puck is going to be so surprised." _

_Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. "Everything is just going to be so different." She said just above a whisper. _

_Seeing her daughter so devastated made Judy's heart break. She realized that once she did die, everything really was going to change. She had never thought about it before since now. Judy felt the tears come to surface as she saw Quinn brush a tear out from under her eye. _

_"Quinn can you grab my bag for me?" Quinn did as she was told and brought her mother the black duffle bag that was sitting near the bathroom door. Judy unzipped the bag and pulled out a giant envelope and handed it to Quinn. _

_"What's this?" _

_"Open it." _

_Quinn gently opened the envelope and pulled out a recite saying that all the money that was in Judy's bank account had been transfered to the girls, Puck's and her own bank account. _

_"There is enough money for the girls to go to any college they can imagine and I also left Puck some money so he can do whatever he wants to do. When the girls saw me yesterday we had a conversation and I told them to follow their dreams and there is enough money in their accounts for them to do so." _

_"Mom, you didn't have to."_

_"But I wanted to Quinny. Beth and Hanna are amazing girls and have always been my pride and joy. Puck, he has always been there for you when I wasn't available and that is my way of thanking him. You all deserve the best in life and when I'm gone, I want to ensure that it will happen." Judy now had tears rolling down her pale cheeks. _

_"I love you so much mom." Quinn said as she collapsed into her mothers arms. _

_"I love you too baby. So much. Never forget that okay?" Judy said as she rocked her daughter slowly back and forth. _

(Present Day)

After the funeral ended, everyone was coming back to the Puckerman's house for some food. It was mostly just family and the new directions since everyone else had other plans. The house was pretty much packed with people everywhere. You could hear the laughter of kids, all the women cooing over each other's babies, and the men talking about sports or manly stuff, but al of this brought a smile to Quinn's face because she knew this is how her mother would have wanted everything. She would have wanted people to be happy and not sad about her dying.

Beth and Hanna had set up the speakers so Frank Sinatra would play softly through the living room and the dining room. They had explained in their speech at the funeral why his music was going to be played and how he was something they can remember her by.

Quinn was busy cooking the food and humming to herself that she didn't even hear Santana walk in the room.

"Hey Q." Quinn jumped a little before turning around and seeing her best friend standing in the doorway.

When Santana and Brittany found out that Judy had passed, they were both devastated. After Russell was outta the picture, Judy formed a close relationship between the two girls, always offering her house a a place for them to stay, and always cooked the most amazing food that any one could think of.

"Hey S."

"Need any help with the potatoes?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Quinn said as she went back to peeling a potato.

"Hows the baby?" The Latina said as she walked over and started to cut the potatoes.

"Babies." Quinn looked up with a smile on her face.

Santana's eyes grew. "Wait, babies?" Quinn nodded shyly.

"A boy and a girl."

"Q, I'm so happy for you. Have you told the girls and Puck?"

"I told Puck the day after my mom passed. The girls still don't know. I think we're going to surprise them."

"How?"

"Puck and I were thinking of buying two car seats and them brining them inside and when the girls will see them, they'll figure it out."

"That's a good idea. When I found out I was pregnant with Sophia-"

They were interrupted with Beth who came running into the kitchen.

"Mom, somethings wrong with Hanna."

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Quinn said as she placed the peeler down and walked over to her daughter.

"We were just sitting on the swings, drinking our water and then all of a sudden she just fell backwards and her head hit the ground really hard and I think I saw some blood but I'm not really sure."

"Beth, calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Quinn said to Beth as she flew past her and into the backyard. When she reached the swings, all the kids were just standing there watching little Sophia try and wake the girl up. It sounded like she was sobbing and was gently shaking the girl.

"Sophia, ven aqui." Santana called when she saw her daughter. Quinn got on her knees and gently lifted her daughter up.

"San, go get Puck and tell him to start the car. We're taking her to the hospital." San nodded and ran off.

"Babe, is she okay?" Puck yelled as he came running out the back door.

"I have no idea. Beth said she just passed out and fell backwards and I think she cut her head."

By now everyone was trickling their way out to the backyard and grabbing their kids to give the family some space. Puck picked up Hanna and carried her to the car. Quinn said some quick goodbyes and told them thank you for coming before joining Beth and her husband in the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! Thank you so much for all the reviews :) Keep them coming because the more I get the more motivated I am to write. Thank you all for the baby names. I think I have an idea of what the names should be but I want to know what the sexs of the twins should be! **

**Anyway, this chapter is based on what happened to my friend the other week so all of my information is based of what she told me and what I can get from the internet. I am only 14 so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Spell check can only do so much!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the hospital, Puck found the nearest parking spot and didn't even shut the car off before grabbing Hanna and running towards the hospital doors. Quinn shut the car off and grabbed the keys before following Puck into the hospital with Beth.<p>

"We need to see a doctor immediately." Puck said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Okay well please fill out these papers and there will be a doctor out as soon as we can get one available."

"No we need to see a doctor now. My daughter is unconcouise and she has a huge cut on her head."

"I still need you to fill out all these papers but for now you can go down the hall and into room 28 and a doctor will be in their shortly."

"Thank you so much." Puck said as he shifted Hanna and carried her down to the room.

Quinn walked into the hospital and quickly picked up the pile of papers Puck forgot to take before following her husband down the hallway. When she reached the room, a nurse was already in the room getting ready to put an IV in Hanna.

"Puck, you forgot to grab the papers." Quinn said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah well I thought Hanna's life is a little more important that a stack of stupid papers."

"Hey." Quinn said softly as she walked over to Puck and gently pushed him down in a chair. "Hanna will be fine. She has a small cut that will probably need stitches and she just passed out and hasn't woken up yet."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Quinn smiled and gave Puck a kiss before turning all her attention to Hanna.

The nurse looked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm assuming you're her parents." Quinn nodded. "My name is Alice and I'm going to be her nurse. I've put in an IV to get some fluids into her body and so we can take some blood. From what I can see she does appear to have a small cut on her head which will require stitches. As soon as you fill out all the papers the doctor can get started on them and I will be able to draw some blood."

"Thank you." Quinn said as she grabbed a pen and started the paper work. Once she was finished, she handed them over to the nurse who thanked her with a smile. While she was preparing to take some blood, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lopez-Quinn?"

"Hey Mr. Lopez." Quinn said with a wave.

"How are you?"

"I could be better seeing as we are here."

"Right. Noah, nice to see you as well." Puck gave a curtiouse nod. "What seems to be the problem?" he said as he looked at Hanna's head.

"Beth, do you want to tell. You were right there when it happened." Quinn said.

"We were outside on the swings in our backyard, drinking our water and just talking. I asked her a question and when I looked at her for an answer she kinda shook before falling back off the swing with her eyes closed. When I got close I could see the she was bleeding but I didn't know from where and then that's when I went and got my mom.

"I see. Well she defiantly does have a cut deep enough that needs attention too. So I will give you a minute while I go and get some things. It's very nice to see you two again, you have a beautiful family."

Once the doctor was out of the room, Beth turned towards her parents.

"Mom, how do you know him?"

"You know your principal," Beth nodded. "That's her father."

"Oh. Did something happen cause you didn't seem to thrilled to see him."

"Let's just say, he isn't the biggest fan on his daughters marriage."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't support Santana marrying Britney. He believes it was a sin because that is how he was raised by his mother. When she came out to her family in high school, he didn't talk to her for about two months. He kicked her out. His mother, her grandmother, hasn't talked to her since."

"That's horrible. But I'm guessing he accepted her eventually."

"Correct. After those two months that she was kicked out, he finally came around and took her back in." Puck said while looking at the door.

"Good. It makes me so mad when I hear stories like this. My friend Courtney came out to her parents last year and they kicked her out. Her father was furious that her mother supported their daughter that he abused her for a couple months before she cracked and told the police. Now she's living with her mom again but her father is in jail."

"People can be so cruel." Quinn said as Dr. Lopez came back in the room.

"I'm just going to stitch her up now. Beth, you said that she hit her head pretty hard?" Beth nodded and gave a glare at him. "I think it's best if we just get a quick x-ray of her head to see if she has any sort of concussion. Once the blood work comes back, we will be able to tell you why she passed out."

"Thanks Doctor."

"It's my job." Doctor Lopez went to work, putting five small stitches in Hannah's head. Once he was done, he examed her and said that an x-ray won't be necessary and that she doesn't have a concussion. The nurse came back with her blood work information and handed it to the doctor.

While the nurse was cleaning up, Hanna woke up. Her first instinct was to touch her head but was stopped by her mom.

"What happened?" She said.

"Do you remember anything?" Doctor Lopez said as he shined a light in both her eyes.

She squinted her eyes and yawned. "I only remember that I was at a funeral for my grandma earlier and then I think I was on the swings or something after."

"You passed out sweetie, you had fallen backwards off the swing and hit you head on a rock which made a cut so now you have stitches in your head."

"Oh. That's why my head really hurts." Hanna turned towards the doctor. "How long do I have to have them in?"

"I put in a special kind that dissolve in an amount of time so in about a week they will be gone."

"Okay. When can I leave 'cause I wanna go home."

"Well, I can discharge you in about 15 minutes." Dr. Lopez went and picked up her blood work information. He read everything before walking over and sitting in one of the free chairs in the room. "So from her blood, it tells us that she has developed Hypotension. It's nothing harmless, it just means that she has low blood pressure and there isn't enough blood to get to everything in her body.I recommend that when you go home for her to just take it easy and drink lots of fluids."

"Okay, thank you Mr-Dr. Lopez." Quinn said as she stood up and shook his hand. shook Puck's hand before wishing the family the best of luck and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

"You didn't scare us baby girl. We knew you would be okay." Quinn said as she pressed a light kiss on Hanna's temple.

"Can we go now?"

"Defiantly. I have my three favourite girls with me and I wanna go home with them." All three girls rolled their eyes at Puck as they followed her to their car.

* * *

><p>When they got home, all the cars were gone except for Santana's and Brittany's. When they walked inside, all three of the girls were sitting on the couch in their living room watching a movie.<p>

"Hanna! I'm so happy you're okay. I got so scared." Sophia said as she tightened her grip on the teenager.

"I'll be fine Soph."

"Good." The five year old exclaimed before running back over to the couch where Beth was now sitting. Hanna just shook her head and laughed as she saw Brittany throw a wink at her.

"After you guys left, everyone else left too. We decided to stay here and clean up the house for you guys." Santana said.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Quinn said as she hung up her's and Puck's coat in the closet.

"Yeah well we wanted to."

"I love you." Quinn said as she gave her friend a hug.

"I love you too Q. Always will, always have."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like the way this chapter ended but oh well! More chapters to come :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

When Quinn woke up she got her self ready to go meet Santana. Even though she knew she was going to meet her at noon, Quinn knew that Puck and her daughters could sleep till three in the afternoon so she decided to be as quiet as possible.

After showering, she dried her hair and applied little makeup before walking downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Right at the moment the babies were craving some ice cream and Doritos so that's exactly what she ate.

While she was digging around in the bag of Doritos, Hanna came down the stairs. Quinn could see that her eyes were full of sleep and that she was defiantly in pain.

"Good morning Hanna."

"Morning mom. My head hurts." Hanna whined as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know it does baby. Go to the bathroom and get some Motrin, that'll help the pain." Hanna did as she was told while Quinn continued to eat her ice cream and Doritos.

When Hanna came back she figured out what her mother was eating and scrunched up her nose. "Mom, what are you eating?"

"Doritos and ice cream."

"Ew, that's gross."

Quinn laughed lightly. "I know but it's what the baby wants." She made sure to say baby because she didn't want to give away her big secret.

"Beth and I were talking about names last night."

"Care to share?"

"Ava or Brie for girls and we both agreed on Carter for a boy." When Hanna finished her sentence, Quinn laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your father and I have also been talking about names and we both said Carter for a boy too."

"Well, we are your daughters. We do have the same DNA."

"Okay smart ass, that's enough." Quinn said as she put her bowl in the sink and the bag of chips away. She looked at the clock and saw that she had about an hour before she had to leave. "Baby, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs please."

"Can we make pancakes instead? The smell of eggs makes me get sick." When Quinn said the word eggs, she could feel the vomit starting to creep up the back of her throat.

"Fine." Hanna said as she went upstairs to get her phone. When she came down, Quinn was mixing the batter and was adding the blueberries in the mix. "Ma, when you go to meet Santana, do you mind dropping me off at Hunter's house?"

"Sure. How are you two going?"

"Good."

"He doesn't pressure you into anything, right?"

"Mom! Of course not. He wouldn't do that to me." Hanna had always been the worst liar in the family and Quinn could tell right as soon as she started to talk.

"Hanna."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me."

"One time." Hanna said softly while looking down at her hands. "After we went running one morning we stopped at his house and he wanted to go farther but I said stop and he didn't listen."

"Oh Han-"

"Mom, just stop. It's fine now. He knows now and it's fine."

"Okay, just you know that you can come to me whenever you need to talk, right?"

"Yeah I know." Hanna said as she picked up her fork and started to eat the pancakes that were put in front of her.

"Han, we don't have any bacon."

"Oh, okay." Hanna and Quinn both shared their crave and love for bacon. Sometimes, it drove Puck crazy. While Hanna was eating and Quinn was cleaning up, Puck came downstairs.

"Morning baby." Puck said as he gave Hanna a kiss on the forehead. "And good morning to you too." Puck said with a smirk as he gave his wife a long kiss. Quinn let out a small and soft moan as she felt her husband's tongue slip into her mouth.

"Okay, teenager still in to room. Save it for when I'm dead please."

"Shush." Puck said to his daughter.

"I'll be getting ready." Hanna said as she put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs.

"What time are you leaving to go see Satan?"

"Noon."

"After do you wanna go shopping for the babies cause I really wanna tell the girls today. I think it would make them really happy."

"Sure babe. Hanna was actually telling me some names her and Beth have talked about."

"What were they?" Puck said as he pulled out a bowl and poured some Coco Puffs into it.

"Ava and Brie for girls and Carter for a boy." Quinn said with a smile.

"That's pretty funny that we all agreed on a name for the boy."

Quinn nodded. "So I'm guessing Carter for our son then?" Puck smiled and leaned down to her stomach.

"Ya hear that Carter? We just picked out your name for you little buddy." Puck felt a soft kick and smiled.

"I kinda like Brie for a girl too." Quinn thought as she rested her head in her hands on the kitchen counter.

Puck's smile grew wider as he leaned down again. "Did you hear that Brie, we named you too." Puck felt another kick as he kissed her belly. "Brie and Carter Puckerman. Has a nice little ring to it."

"I like it. I can't wait to tell everybody now."

"Me too babe, but we gotta think about middle names now."

"I think Brie Marie after you mom? I mean she helped me so much when I was pregnant with Beth and she is a huge part of our family."

"My mom will be thrilled Q."

"Good, she needs some happiness in her life since Sarah left for college." Sarah, Puck's little sister was only five when Beth was born, and had just left for college in Florida earlier that year. Sarah had always been a smart little girl and received a scholarship to go play soccer for the State college.

"Maybe we could invite my mom and Santana and Brittany over for dinner tonight and we can tell all of them then." Puck said as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Puck."

"What about Carter Gabriel?"

"That has a good ring to it."

"Well, babe, it looks like we just named the twins."

Hanna came down the stairs, dressed and ready for the day.

"Beth is in the shower. Mom ya ready?"

"Yup, let's go. Bye babe."

-0-0-00-0-0-

Quinn walked into Lima Bean and found Santana sitting at a table by the window with an ice tea waiting for her best friend.

"Hey S." Quinn said as she sat down.

"Hey Q."

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Quinn said while mixing her drink around.

"Nothing, why?"

"Come over to our house for dinner. Puck's mom is going to be there and I know she wants to see Sophia."

"Yeah that sounds good but why do I think that's not the reason we are here?" Santana said as she leaned forward and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay well yesterday when we took Hanna to the hospital, your dad was her doctor." Quinn said.

Santana swallowed loudly before looking out the window. "Oh. How did it go?"

"He asked about you. Asked how you and your family were."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you guys were doing well. How long has it been since you've spoken to him?"

"Almost two years. Around Sophia's third birthday was the last time we've talked."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled between the two of them. They both took a sip of their drinks and looked out the window. Quinn's phone vibrated which made the awkwardness decrease. Quinn picked up her phone and saw it was a message from Hanna.

**Hanna: Can you come get me now? **

**Quinn: Sure baby, be right there. **

"Who was it?" Santana asked as she smoothed her skirt out.

"Hanna. She's at Hunter's house and wants me to come and pick her up."

"How are they doing?"

"She says they're doing well but I don't believe it. I think they are going to be over within the next week or so."

"What do you think happened between them?" Santana said as both the girls stood up and threw their cups away.

"She isn't ready. He wants to go farther and faster and she wants to take it slow. He's a good guy but he's a football player, and we all know how they are." Quinn said with a small laugh. Santana laughed as she locked arms with her best friend.

"Yeah, look where we are now." They both arrived at their cars and said goodbye before driving their different ways.

-o-o-oo-o-o-

As soon as the mother-daughter duo got home, Hanna immediately left to go out to lunch with Beth and some other cheerleaders.

Quinn rubbed her belly as she walked up the stairs to find Puck sitting in the office doing some work.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." She said as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"How was your meeting with Satan?" He said while closing his lab-top and relaxing in his chair.

"Fine. She took the news about her father okay, then Hanna texted me which broke the silence between us."

"Did you invite her to dinner?"

"She said she would ask Brittany when she got home but I don't think Britt would have a problem about it."

"I'm actually really excited to tell everyone."

"You should be. You wanna go shopping now?" Quinn said while standing up.

"First," Puck said as he wrapped him arms around his wife's waist. "I need to give my beautiful wife a kiss."

Quinn giggled like a little girl before leaning in and meeting his lips halfway.

-o-o-oo-o-o-

When the couple got to the store, they walked in to be surrounded by baby supplies. They had a lot of things that were Hanna's but they needed boy stuff and new clothes for their baby girl.

"What do we even need?" Puck said while leaning on the empty cart.

"We need pretty much double of everything we have at home and clothes. We should just get the bare minimum cause we'll be getting a lot of stuff at the baby shower."

"Are we getting the car seats?"

"I think that's all we should get today and then wait till after the baby shower. Maybe we could look at paint colors?"

"That sounds good. What about a soft yellow and then we could put their names like above their cribs and stuff?"

"How did you get so smart babe?" Quinn said while running her hand over his head.

"Hey, I went to college ya know."

"Yeah babe, I do." Quinn said as they stopped in front of all the car seats.

After they picked out two that they both liked, they walked over to the paint section. They decided to pick out a soft yellow color and picked out black letters to spell Brie and Carter, which they would hang. Once they paid, they loaded up their car and went out to lunch.

-o-o-oo-o-o-

Hanna got into Beth's car and they drove off to the mall where they were meeting Sophia and Claire to go shopping for the winter dance that was coming up. When they pulled into the mall, they saw both the girls holding pinkies and standing near the entrance waiting for them.

"Hey bitches." Beth said with a smile as her and Hanna walked closer to them.

"What's up whore." Sophia said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm top bitch around here, give me respect." Beth said while pointing a finger at the dark haired girl.

"Where are we gonna go shopping?" Claire said while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"H&M and Charlotte Russe is where I wanna go?" Hanna said while pulling money outta her pocket and handing a hundred to Beth and keeping the other for herself. "Mom gave me this when she picked me up from Hunters. She said that our boobs just can't be showing." Beth rolled her eyes as they walked into the first store.

"How are you two love birds doing?" Sophia said as they looked through racks of dresses.

"I think I'm going to break up with him." Hanna said while looking at a black and white, skin tight dress.

"What?" All three girls said, staring directly at Hanna.

"I said I was go-"

"We know what you said, but why?" Sophia said.

"Because, I don't think I like him anymore. I guess I never really did. When I first moved here he was the first guy who caught my eye and I don't know what came over me. He's actually a really big jerk once ya get to know him."

"Do we need to slushy him?" Beth said while pulling out a dark blue strapless dress.

"Nah, I got that part covered." Hanna said with a smirk as she went to try on a one shoulder, sparkly tan dress.

"We've trained her well." Sophia said while walking to a dressing room to try on a tight red dress that cut off right below her butt.

"S, that dress is a little short." Beth said as the girl walked out of the dressing room.

"So? I think it makes my ass look amazing."

"It does." Claire said. Sophia winked at her girlfriend before walking back into the changing room. Hanna stepped out in her dress and immediately all the girls fell in love with it.

"I think this is the one."

"Mom is going to love it." Beth said while standing next to her younger sister in the mirror. "Let's take a picture, Claire come here." The three girls made a face as Beth took a picture.

Sophia walked out of her dressing room and her mouth dropped. "Oh. My. God." She said.

"What?" All three girls said as they turned around.

"Hanna..." Sophia said as they saw Hunter walking by the store, holding hands with a girl from the soccer team with a smile on his face.

"Let's follow them. Sophia and I will stay here to pay for our dresses, Beth and Claire start to follow them." All girls did what they were told. When the two girls left the store, a single tear went down Hanna's face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I knew something was going on. I just feel so stupid."

"Don't" Sophia said as she wrapped her arms around her friends waist. "You don't deserve him. Just think about all the things we can do to him tomorrow at school." Hanna smiled as the two girls payed for their dresses and walked outta the store.

* * *

><p>"Mom, we're home!" Beth yelled as her and Hanna walked through the door that connected to the garage.<p>

"In the kitchen!" The two teenagers set down their bags and took off their shoes before walking into the giant kitchen. When they walked in, they saw their mother standing with her back towards the door.

"Smells good mom. Whatchya making?" Hanna said.

"Grandma's sauce and pasta. Beth can you get the green beans outta the cupboards and put them in a pot and turn the stove to medium for me?" Beth nodded and went to work.

"Hanna, can you set the table?"

"Sure mom."

"Oh, add four more places too. We are having company tonight."

"Who's coming?"

"Santana and her family and Bubbe are coming tonight."

"What's the big occasion?" Beth said as she poured the green beans into a pot.

"We have a big announcement to make and we want to make it all together."

'What time will they be here?" Hanna asked as she got the silverware out of the draw.

"About 15 minutes so when you two are done, go get ready."

Once the girls were done they left the kitchen. Quinn smiled, knowing that both the car seats were sitting at the top of the stairs and that the girls would see them.

_Five, four, three, two, o- _

"MOM!"

"What?"

Both the girls came flying into the kitchen.

"Why are their two car seats at the top of the stairs?" Hanna said so fast that Quinn could barley understand her.

Quinn just stood their and tried to hide her smile. "Let's just say that Brie and Carter are going to come into a crazy family." Both girls just stood their while they processed the information. Once they realized that their mother was pregnant with twins, their jaws dropped. The girls looked at each other before attacking their mother with a hug.

"When did you find out?" Beth said when she took a step back.

"The day before grandma passed. They said that they missed baby B in the other scans."

"So their names are Brie and Carter? A girl _and _a boy?" Hanna said.

"Do you guys like the names?"

"I love it." Both girls said before running off to their rooms to get ready for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say thank you for all the reviews and that I hope you like the baby names! Next chapter will be the dinner so it will probably be short. <strong>

**Happy fourth of july for all my American readers btw! **

**Reviews motivate me to write faster! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:Here is the next chapter. I have a couple questions for yall though. Would you guys want shorter chapters in quicker time or long chapters but the updates would be far apart. **

**I also want to know what you guys want to see happen in the story. I have the next chapter pretty planed out as well as the birth of the twins but this story is about what you guys want. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Writing this story is so much fun but it takes a lot to get me motivated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Glee, all I own are the characters I have made up.**

* * *

><p>At exactly 7 o'clock, the doorbell rang.<p>

"Can someone get that?" Quinn shouted as she drained the steaming hot pasta.

"I got it babe." Puck said as he walked threw the kitchen to the front door. When he opened it, he saw his mother standing there. "Hey ma." Puck said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby. Smells good in here. What's Quinn making?"

"Her pasta with her family's sauce, green beans and rolls."

"She always makes a great meal." Mrs. Puckerman hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen. "Need any help Quinn?"

Quinn turned around and smiled at her mother in-law. "No thank you Marie, everything is ready. We're just waiting on Santana and Brittany to get here."

"Where's Beth and Hanna?" Marie said as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Up in their rooms. They'll be down in a minute. Meanwhile, Puck can yo-" Quinn was interrupted as the doorbell was rung a million times. Puck smiled and went to open the door. As he got closer her could hear, "_Mija, you don't need to ring it that much._" Puck grinned as he opened the door and saw his wife's best friends and their daughter standing on their front porch.

"Uncle Puck!" Sophia yelled as she jumped into Puck's arm. Puck kissed her cheek and threw her up in the air a little.

"Hey shorty."

"Sorry about her with the doorbell. She just get's so excited." Santana said as she hung up her coat. She grabbed her wife's before giving Puck a hug.

Puck hugged her back with one arm since he was holding their daughter.

"Don't worry about it. B and Han do it all the time still, and their teenagers." Puck gave Brittany a hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting Sophia down. "How's the dance studio Britt?" The three adults walked into the kitchen to find everyone else there.

"It's doing good. My advanced class has a competition this weekend so everyone is stressing over that but I have confidence in them, I know they'll do well." Brittany smiled at Puck before hugging Quinn and feeling her belly. Quinn gave her best friends a hug before kissing Sophia on the top of her head.

"Beth, Hanna, can you two please bring the food to the table." The two girls nodded and did as they were told. Quinn clapped her hands and smiled. "Everyone else, dinner is ready so lets go!" Everyone grabbed their drinks and headed to the dining room where Beth, Hanna and Mrs. Puckerman were already seated.

Everyone else took their seats and started to serve them selves. For a while all you could hear was the forks and knifes scratching the plates until Sophia spoke up.

"Mama, when I grow up I wanna be a cheer leader." The tiny little girl said with a mouthful of pasta in her mouth. Brittany smiled and ran her hand through her daughter's dark brown hair.

"Why is that sweetie, and don't talk with your mouth full?" Sophia swallowed and looked at Beth and Hanna.

"Cos Beth and Hanna are cheer leaders and I wanna be just like them." The two older girls smiled.

"You can be what ever you want to be baby. Maybe next year we can sign you up for the mini cheer leaders." Santana said as she put more green beans on her daughters plate.

Sophia's smile grew bigger and looked at her mami with big eyes. "Yay!"

"Maybe we could teach you some things so you can be the best cheer leader ever!" Beth said while taking a sip of her water. Hanna nodded, agreeing with her older sister.

"Oh my gosh that would be amazin!"

"What do you say Soph?" Brittany said.

"Thank you Beth and Hanna." Sophia got out of her seat and gave each of the girls a huge hug before returning to her seat. All of the guests went back to eating their food, Quinn and Puck only making silent eye contact with each other. Puck threw his wife I small nod and cleared his throat.

"So Quinn and I have some news for all of you." Beth and Hanna smiled to each other before looking back down at their plates.

Quinn took a sip of her water and placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"When I went to the doctors last, the told me that I'm having twins. A girl and a boy!" Santana and Mrs. Puckerman immediatly got up from their seats and gave Quinn a hug! Brittany sat in her seat and waited for her wife to move.

"That's amazing Quinn!" Santana whispered in her ear.

"I'm getting two more grand-babies! This is so exciting!" Mrs. Puckerman said as she gave her son and wife a hug. When the two women sat down, Brittany stood up and gave her best friend a hug.

"Have you thought of names?" Brittany asked when she returned to her seat.

Quinn nodded. "After talking with the girls, we decided Brie Marie for our baby girl and believe it or not, all four of us had thought of Carter before sharing with any one else. So Carter Gabriel for our son."

Mrs. Puckerman had tears in her eyes when she heard that they were naming their baby girl after her.

"Those are beautiful names." Marie said as she dabbed her eyes with her napkin.

"Yeah mom, I like the middle names." Hanna said as she whipped her mouth.

"Thanks guy." Puck said as he poured more sauce on his pasta.

"Bubbe, do you think we can Skype Auntie Sarah tonight and tell her the news and so she can kinda, sorta meet Beth?"

"That sounds like a good idea Hanna. Let me just text her and tell her to go on." Mrs. Puckerman stood up from her chair and walked into the living room, giving Quinn and Puck another hug on her way.

"Sarah said she'll be on in about 5 minutes, she just got out of class." Mrs. Puckerman said, walking back into the dining room and taking her seat.

"Mami, I'm done." Sophia said while pushing the rest of her pasta around her plate. "Thank you auntie Quinn for dinner. It was really yummy." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah mom, dinner was great." Hanna said, with Beth nodding, agreeing with her younger sister.

Quinn smiled at her daughters. "You're welcome Soph."

Mrs. Puckerman's phone beeped. The women got up from her seat and walked over to her bag, pulling out her phone. Once she read that message she looked up at the older girls.

"Sarah is on Skype now so you two can go on when you're ready." The sisters looked at their mother who raised an eyebrow.

"Put your dishes in the sink and you two can go on." Quinn said while taking a sip of her water.

"Mami, can I go on too?" Sophia asked.

Santana smiled and ran her hand threw her daughters hair. "Sure baby but listen to auntie Q and put your plate in the sink, okay?"

The little girl nodded quickly before following Beth and Hanna into the kitchen with her plate.

"She is getting way to big." Puck said while wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I know. I don't want her to grow up. I just want her to stay so innocent and not be exposed to all the cruel things in life." Santana said while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I remember when Britt called me at like three in the morning and she was freaking out." Quinn said. "I could barley manage to hear her say that your water had broken. But you should have seen Puck when I went into labor with Hanna. You would think that after one baby was born, he would be calmer for the second." Quinn shook her head. "Boy, was I wrong." Everyone laughed at the thought of Puck running around the house, almost as if his head was chopped off, getting everything ready for the baby.

"Hey, give me a break. That was all pure excitement."

"Mhmh." All four women said. Puck rolled his eyes and kissed Quinn's temple.

Meanwhile, in the living room Beth, Hanna, and Sophia were on skype with Puck's sister.

"Hi Sarah!" Hanna said.

"Hey Han, and you must be Beth?" Beth nodded. "Nice to meet you." Beth smiled.

"Hi Sarah!" Sophia said with a smile, showing that her two front teeth were missing.

"Is that miss Sophia?" The little girl nodded. "You have gotten so big."

"How's college?" Beth asked whiled pulling Sophia closer on her lap.

"Amazing. Yeah I miss home but it's good to be away for a while, do my own thing."

Hanna leaned forward. "Are their any cute boys?" Sarah smirked.

"Tons."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sophia asked.

Sarah nodded. All three girls started to scream but Sarah put a finger to her lips. "Shush. Don't tell my brother though."

"Don't tell me what?" Puck asked, walking into the living room and messing up Hanna's hair.

"Sarah's got a-" Beth squeezed Sophia's side, causing the little girl to screech.

"Big test coming up, that I have to study for of course." Sarah filled in from behind the computer screen.

"What ever brat." Puck said. Sarah rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"So mom said you had something to tell me?"

Puck nodded. "Quinn and I are having another baby." Sarah's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Really! That's great!"

"That isn't the best part though. We're having twins." Puck's smile grew as he saw his little sisters jaw drop.

"Oh my god, that's even better! Do you know the genders?"

"A girl and a boy, Brie Marie and Carter Gabriel."

"They are going to be the prettiest babies in the world, next to Beth and Hanna and Sophia of course." Sarah winked at the three younger girls before returning her attention on Puck. "When is she due?"

"July 16."

Sarah beamed. "That's close! I'm so excited now! You guys havin' a baby shower?"

"I think so but that isn't my department."

"Well when you guys pick a date, let me know so I can fly up to see you guys!" Through the computer, you could hear a knock on Sarah's door. She looked back into the camera and smiled. "I gotta go but we should defiantly Skype a lot cause I miss everyone. Tell ma and Q I say hi and it was nice seeing you Sophia." The little girl waved at the camera before hopping of Beth's lap and running back into the dinning room. "And for Hanna and Beth, I'll talk to you guys later." Sarah winked. "We still need to talk about that big test that I have to study for." All three girls laughed while Puck just smiled and shook his head. "Bye guys. Love ya'll." Sarah hit the disconectt button and the screen went black.

Hanna cocked her head to the side and looked at her dad. "Daddy, do you have videos of you and mama when you were in Glee Club at Mckinley?"

Puck scrunched his eye brows together and thought. "We might, I'll look later baby. Why are you asking?"

Hanna shrugged. "'Cause I was talking to my friends and they wanted me to join but I'm not sure."

Beth looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really wanna join Glee?" She scrunched up her nose at the end.

"Yeah..."Hanna trailed off and looked at the floor. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's your decision. I was just saying the the kids in the club don't get the most, attention or respect from everyone else."

Hanna put her bottom lip between her teeth and looked at her finger nails. "Well, maybe things could change."

"Maybe." Beth said under her breath.

Mrs. Puckerman walked into the living room. She kissed her son on the cheek and then her grandaughters.

"I gotta go guys."

"Bye bubbe." Beth and Hanna said while giving their grandmother a hug.

"Girls, there is desert on that table. Come and get if you want anything." Quinn called from the dinning room. She set the plate of cookies and brownies on the table before sitting next to her husband.

"Cookies are good Britt." Puck said as she finished one and took another. Britt smiled and looked at Sophia.

"Soph helped. She is quiet the baker." Britt said as she wiped her daughters face which was covered in cookie crumbs.

"I like baking. When I grow up I wanna be a chef." Sophia said while stuffing another cookie into her mouth.

"I thought you said that you wanted to be a cheerleader earlier." Brittany said.

Sophia huffed and crossed her arms. "Mom, I'm gonna be both. Duh."

Brittany rasied her hands in defense. "Well excuse me missy."

"That's your last cookie. Thank your aunt and uncle and go get your coat because you," Santana poked her daughters side. "You have school in the morning and we all know you are not a morning person."

The little girl scooted of her chair as she swallowed the rest of her chocolate chip cookie. She jumped up onto her uncles lap and hugged him tight, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Uncle Puck."

"Your welcome peanut." He kissed the girls forehead before giving his niece to Quinn.

"Thank you so much Auntie Q for dinner. It was the bestest ever! But don't tell my mommy. She thinks I like her cooking but sometimes it's really icky." Quinn just giggled and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I promise you I won't tell her. Brie and Carter say thank you for the yummy cookies by the way."

The little dark skinned girl cocked her head to the side, just like her mami does. "How do you know what they think?"

Quinn shrugged and put the girl down. "I'm not sure but I just do." After putting her coat at, Sophia looked at her mami.

"Mami?"

"What baby girl?"

"How are babies made."

"Ask that question in about ten years and I'll tell ya."

Sophia seemed satisfied and grabbed her mothers hand before exiting the house and climbing into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is drama at school and Puck gets hurt at work. Plus the family starts to plan the baby shower. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"Girls, Puck, breakfast!" Quinn called as she put a plate of pancakes on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Beth came down first, dressed in her cheerleading uniform and white Nike's. She grabbed and apple and a water before jumping up onto one of the chairs and leaned against the island.

"No pancakes B?" Beth shook her head.

"Nah." She took a bite of her apple. "I'm not feeling too well." Quinn frowned and flipped a pancake which was cooking on the griddle.

Hanna came down next and copied her sister except grabbing a banana. Quinn sighed and looked at her youngest daughter.

"And I'm guessing no pancakes for you too Han?"

"Gotta maintain my weight if I wanna stay as flyer." Quinn opened her mouth but Hanna beat her too and. She pointed her finger at her mom. "Yes I know weight isn't important but, I still can't eat a whole lot of food though."

Quinn put her spatula down and walked over to Hanna. She brushed a strand of blonde hair, that had fallen from her ponytail, behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Just be careful okay baby?" Hanna nodded. "Did you know that your Auntie Santana had an eating disorder in high school?"

Both girls eye widened. "Really?" Hanna said.

Quinn nodded her head and moved the dirty pan to the sink. "All because Coach Sue told her that she weighed to much to be flyer and it just crushed her. She didn't eat for weeks. I only noticed because when ever we would have sleepovers, she would not touch any of the junk food I would bring over."

"What did you do?" Beth asked as she threw away her apple core.

"I confronted her about it and I helped her get better. Slowly but surely, she became perfectly healthy while maintain her weight to be a flyer."

"Did Auntie Britt ever find out?" Quinn shook her head no as she scrubbed the pan in the sink.

"She knows now but at the time no. It was just something between her and I. Her parents were to busy working to even notice that their own daughter wasn't eating." Hanna frowned as she threw away her banana peel.

Beth looked at the clock on the stove and grabbed her cheerleading duffle back and school backpack. "Hanna, come on. We'll be late for school." She gave her mother a kiss. "Bye mom, Hanna I'll be in the car."

Hanna nodded and grabbed her own bags before giving her mom a kiss and following her sister. "Bye dad!" The two girls yelled as they slammed the front door shut.

As Beth's car pulled out of their driveway Puck walked down into the kitchen, dressed in his uniform. "Yes! Pancakes!" Puck said as he grabbed the untouched plate and drowned the food with syrup. He grabbed his fork and stuff some into his mouth. "Babe, these are amazing."

Quinn wiped her hands on a towel and sat next to her husband. She cocked her head to the side and look at the man she married. "Sometimes I wonder if you even matured since high school." Quinn winked and took a sip of her water.

"What can I say? When I see pancakes I have to act young. But I'm not that old. I just get really excited." Puck swallowed and turned his whole body towards his pregnant wife. Quinn got off her chair and stood in between his legs. She reached up and smoothed out his shirt before running her hands down his chest.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in uniform?" Puck smirked and wrapped his arms around Quinn.

"And have I ever told you how amazingly beautiful you look when your pregnant?"

"I love you." Quinn whispered against his lip.

"I love you more." Puck said before connecting their lips in a kiss that left Quinn breathless. Puck moved his hand from her waist up to her belly and tickled her sides, causing Quinn to squirm under his grip. He felt her smile and pulled away, kissing her forehead. "I really don't wanna move right now but I have to go to work."

Quinn moved from his legs and grabbed Puck's lunch that she packed earlier. She handed it to Puck and smiled. "Be safe okay?"

"Aw babe, you're the best." Puck said as he grabbed his lunch. "And of course, I always am. Love you." He gave her one last kiss before heading to the garage and climbing into his cop car.

Quinn wiped down the counter before climbing the stairs, up to were her office was. Quinn sat at her desk and turned on her computer. She checked her e-mail and responded to certain ones before sitting back in her chair and looked around at the pictures hanging on her wall. There were many of Hanna as a child and some of Beth, ones she got from e-mails Shelby sent her throughout the years. Quinn smile as she looked at a photo of Beth and Hanna smashing cupcakes in Puck's face.

Quinn looked at her clock, realizing that she only had less than five minutes to gather all of her stuff and be out the door so she was at work on time. She slammed her MacBook shut and stuffed it into her bag before grabbing all the papers she was working on and stuffing them in too. She has been assigned a divorce case. It wasn't that she wasn't great full to be assigned these cases, it just scared her. Divorce had always scared her, ever since her parents got one when she was pregnant with Beth.

It just broke her heart when there were young children involved though. She had been raised with a mom and a dad who lived in the same house and look at how her life turned out. Thinking how worse it could have been if her parents split when she was little made her shiver with fear.

The mom of two, about to be four, sighed as she walked into the garage and pushed the button to open the garage door. She got into her car and fiddled with the radio station before settling on a station and driving away.

* * *

><p>Hanna was standing at her locker, putting books into her bag, when Hunter approached her.<p>

"Hey babe." Hunter leaned on Beth's locker and kissed Hanna's cheek.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Hi."

"What's the matter?" Hanna slammed her locker shut and started to walk away. Hunter followed her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to face him. "Hanna, look at me."

The blonde cheerleader looked her boyfriend, soon to be ex, in the eyes. "What do you look for in a relationship?"

"What does that have to d-?"

"Just answer the question." Hunter sighed and pulled Hanna to the side of the hallway. While they were talking Beth, Sophia and Claire were watching too from Claire's locker.

"Fine. I guess, trust, honesty, a good connection...babe, why are you asking me?"

"Just wondering. So if you say honesty is important to you, what were you doing at the mall this weekend?" Hunter's eye widened and suddenly the floor became more interesting. Hanna crossed her arm and tapped her foot. "Yeah, that's right. I saw you with that whore from the soccer team. Why were you holding her hand?"

Hunter took a deep breath and looked at Hanna. "What was I supposed to do? You weren't putting out. I'm a boy, we have needs."

Hanna's jaw clenched. "How long?"

"Since you ran away from me after our run that morning." Hanna's eyes started to cloud with tears. She pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and brushed past the boy.

"Hanna, wait." Hunter said as he followed the girl. Hanna whipped around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I wait? We aren't together anymore. Go be with that slut. I hope you're happy." She turned back around and ran the nearest bathroom. Hunter ran a hand over his face and walked off to class.

When the girls saw Hanna run to the restroom, they immediately followed her. Hanna was wiping her eyes when her best friends walked in. Beth hugged her sister while Sophia but a hand on her friends arm.

"I'm sorry sis." Beth said. Hanna just shook her head and stepped back, turning her attention on getting off the make-up that had run.

"Don't be. I just can't believe I was so stupid. He-He said that his relationship with that whore started after I ran away from him."

"Wait, what happened?" Claire said as she handed her friend a paper towel.

"We had gone for a run one morning and stopped at his house and we were in his bedroom and he just was pressuring me into stuff I didn't wanna do. So I told him to stop and he wouldn't. I asked him again and he finally did but three second's later went back to it. I just pushed him off me and ran home."

"Han, you did the right thing." Sophia said as she pulled her friend into another hug.

"Yeah, I guess I did. It just really hurts to know that someone cheated on you." Beth looked at her sister and smiled.

"I know, remember." Hanna nodded and laughed while pulling her sister into a hug.

"I love you guys." Everyone smiled as Hanna re-applied her make up before exiting the bath room and going to class.

Before lunch, Hanna and the girls met up at Claire's locker.

"What's the plan Han?" Beth asked.

Hanna smirked. "What other choice do I have than to slushy him and the tramp." All four girls smiled at each other before walking to the lunch room. They all got their salads before sitting down at the normal table with other cheer leaders.

"When do you wanna slushy them?" Beth asked.

"After next period." Hanna noticed Claire staring at something behind her and slowly turned around, only to see Hunter and the girl from the soccer team walking into the lunch room, hand-in-hand.

Hanna inhaled sharply before turning back around. She bit her lower lip till she could taste the blood, holding back the tears. She inhaled a big breath threw her nose and exhaled threw her mouth before looking back up at her best friends.

"Actually, I changed my mind. Lets do it now. Beth and Sophie, you two can do Hunter. Claire and I got the cheep tramp."

All four girls threw their lunches away before walking over to the slushy machine. A nerdy looking kid was currently getting one but Sophie wasn't waiting. She walked up and pushed the kid out of her way, grabbing his half filled cup in the process. The kid mumbled to himself before walking away.

Claire filled two of the largest cups up with the cold, cherry flavored drink and handed them to Hanna. "Nice choice C."

Everyone knew that the cherry slushy stained and you most likely had to throw out the outfit you were wearing when you got slushied.

Hanna watched Beth and Sophie walk over to wear Hunter was sitting. She saw Beth say something and then it happened. If you blinked, you would have missed it. The two girls poured their blueberry flavored drinks all over him and his stuff.

Claire and Hanna walked closer to the soccer whore and when she turned around to see what all the commotion was, she got hit in the face with a slushy.

The blonde cheerleader crossed her arms and put on her HBIC look. "So I heard you're dating Hunter. Let me just tell you, have fun while it lasts whore." Hanna dropped her cup on Jessica, before grabbing Claire's hand and walking away. She looked over her shoulder and saw the fat tears rolling down the girls cheek and smiled. She did her job justice.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm trying to focus more on Puck and Quinn than the girls now. I'm starting to get a little bit bored with this story so I need ideas. This is just a filler chapter. **

**Let me just say, I think Naya is trying to kill me with all these Heya/Brittana tweets. This Thursday can seriously not come fast enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did it would be Quinn/Puck and Santana/Brittany 24/7. **

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman always knew he wanted to be a cop, ever since he was a little boy. Before his father left, the two of them would watch cop and detective shows late a night when his mother was working the night shift at the hospital. Whenever Carol Hudson and Mary got their sons together for a play date, Puck and Finn would always play "Cop and Robber". Of course, Puck was the cop. He would get his fake badge and handcuffs and they would play for hours.<p>

As he got older, his dreams of being a police officer only increased. "_Who knew being arrested a couple times would come in handy" _Puck would tell people when he explained what his job was. People would laugh but he took it seriously. He knew everything the cop's would say to you as you were getting cuffed, what some off the buttons inside a police car did, and all the different chargers were.

When he attended the Police Academy, he defiantly shined in the fitness part but really stood out in the education part. You can't just become a police officer and expect to just arrest the bad guys. There was so much more to it. Somedays, Puck would go into work and wouldn't even step foot in a cruiser. Other days, that's all he would do. Every now and then he would be assigned to go down to the jail and do the register part and other times he would be placed as a guard.

Pucks favorite job was when he was assigned to the 911 calls. He loved the suspense and adrenalin he would feel as he jumped in his cruiser and sped off to the location.

So here he was. Sitting in his office, sloshing his coffee around in his mug and waiting for a crime. Back in Nashville, the calls were constant and he was always on the move. In Lima, it all depends on the days. Some days he is super busy, other days he finds himself watching pointless videos on YouTube. And today was one of those days.

Leaning back in his chair, Puck sighed and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he looked at the picture on his desk. It was a picture taken three weeks ago. Beth and Hanna were both in the cheerleading uniforms and where standing on each sides of Quinn, all smiling happy at the camera. After the twins were born he planned on replacing it with a picture of all four of his kids.

_"Four kids. What the hell am I getting myself into?" _Puck thought as he took the last sip of his coffee and stood up. He walked out into the main room and over to the coffee station where his good friend, Marcus was standing, pouring him self a cup.

"Hey man." Puck said as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured the steaming hot liquid into his cup.

"Hey Puck." Puck grabbed the creamer and unscrewed the cap, pouring a little and then mixing it with a mixer.

"How was your trip to Italy?"

"Amazing, if you know what I mean." Marcus wiggled his eye brows and Puck just shook his head. Marcus and his wife, Johanna, had just gotten married two weeks ago and went on their honeymoon to Italy. "Hows, your wife and daughters?"

"They're wonderful, getting older every minute. Quinn is throwing herself into her work before she has to take time off for the babies."

"Ah, that's right. Have you guys picked out names?" Puck nodded and ripped open a pack of sugar.

"Brie Marie and Carter Gabriel."

"Nice." Marcus said and he leaned against the counter.

"You and Johanna thinking about kids?" Marcus shrugged.

"We talked about it but I think we are gonna wait a little. Enjoy the quiet time for a little."

"Just remember, Noah is a pretty badass name for a boy." Puck pointed a finger at his co-worked. "Keep that in mind."

"Noted."

Puck nodded before heading back into his office, only to find his phone vibrating on his desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." It was Quinn.

"Everything okay?" He could practically hear his wife smiling on the other end of the line.

"Mhmh. I just wanted to tell you that we're going out to dinner with San and Britt tonight and the girls are babysitting Sophia so make sure you're home by five."

"Where are we going?"

Quinn laughed "Of course, all you care about is the food." Puck could hear the sound of shuffling papers in the background. "They wanted to try that new Hibachi place, the town over and your demon spawns are asking for an egg roll so I said that was fine."

"That sounds perfect, and they are just as much your demon spawns as they are mine." Puck heard the crackle on his radio and focused on it before turning his attention back to his wife. "Hey babe, I'm getting called so I gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Nah, I don't think that's possible. Bye babe."

"Bye. Be safe!" Puck hung up and tucked his phone into his pants before jumping up outta his chair and walking out of the station and into his police car. He buckled himself in before peeling out of the parking lot and speeding down the streets. Turning on his sirens, he read the information on his lab top and headed towards the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Quinn shoved the last pit of her yogurt into her mouth before throwing the cup away and looking back at her computer screen. She had just finished a meeting with her new client and could tell that this case is going to be not very easy. Divorce cases were usually easier than most but there were always that handful that weren't and this case was one of those few. Quinn has seen this before. The wife cheats on her husband, they get a divorce and put their two children smack dab in the middle. She was representing the mother so she would have to deal with all the custody agreement and separating all the property.<p>

There was a knock on Quinn's door, startling the women from her thoughts. "Come in."

Her boss, Jeff Herdfam walked in and sat down in front of Quinn. "So Quinn, I wanted to talk to you about your maternity leave." Quinn nodded and leaned back into her chair. "When are you due again?"

"July 16th, sir." Mr. Herdfam nodded and rested his head on his hand.

"Okay, so I was thinking you can just work at home for however long you and then you are welcome to return to the building whenever you are ready, after the babies are born." Quinn smiled.

"Thank you so much sir. I'll try and get as much done before the twins are born and then after that." Jeff shook Quinn's hand before walking out of her office, leaving the women to finish her work.

While she was typing up the last of an e-mail, her phone rang. "Jeff Herdfam law-firm, this is Quinn speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey Quinn, it's Marcus."

"Oh hey Marcus. What's up? Everything okay?"

"For the most part yes, but I'm in the emergency room with Puck."

Quinn inhaled and closed her eyes. "Oh God, what happened?"

"He's okay, just a broken arm and fractured wrist." Quinn let out the breath she was holding and rubbed her forehead.

"Do you want me to come down and see him so you can leave?"

"Nah, he's just getting a soft cast now and then I'll drop him off at your house."

"Thank you so much Marcus. I'd stay and chat but I have work to do."

"Right. I'll have Puck text you when he's home."

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye". Quinn put her phone back in the holder and rubbed her temples. She finished writing the e-mail before gathering her things and walking out of her office.

"Alice, I'm taking the day off. Can you cancel my 1 o'clock with Mr. Cryler?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Fabray."

"Alice, what did I tell you?" Quinn's secretary looked down and smiled.

"To call you Quinn. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Oh. and when you are done with all your work you can leave early too."

"Thank you so much. Have a great day Quinn." Quinn walked out of the building and got into her car before heading to the spa to get a massage and her nails done. Just because her husband broke his arm doesn't mean she has to see him right away. _"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." _Quinn thought.

* * *

><p>Hanna sat in her World History class, watching a documentary about the Neanderthals, trying to stay awake. The phone ringing made her snap out of her day dreaming. Her teacher, Mrs. White, walked over and picked up the phone. After saying somethings she hung up and looked at Hanna.<p>

"Hanna, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce want's you in her office." Hanna swallowed and grabbed her books before quietly walking out of the classroom and towards the main office.

"Hi Miss. Hill" Hanna said when she walked in and saw the secretary standing at the front desk.

"Hello Hanna. You can go right in."

"Thanks." Hanna took a deep breath before walking into her "aunt's" office.

"Take a seat Han." The cheerleader did as she was told. "So I heard you and Hunter are over." Hanna immediately knew what this was all about now.

"I'm sorry Auntie S."

"Sorry that you got caught or sorry for the poor girl who couldn't stop crying because she was slushied at lunch."

Hanna felt tiny in the big room talking to her aunt. After getting no answer, Santana decided to continue. "Look hun, I'm not going to punish you or anything." Hanna let out the breath she'd been holding. "But I am here to make sure you never do it again. I'm just going to give you a warning now but next time there will be a consequence."

The blonde cheerio played with her hands in her lap. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just so angry and I thought it was a good idea but, I guess not."

Santana leaned back in her chair and pushed her long black hair behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you the time where your mom and I got into a fight?"

"Like physical?"

"Yup. Summer after she had Beth. I had gotten a boob job and she wanted to be captain again."

Hanna laughed when her aunt mentioned her plastic surgery. "Wait, you got a boob job? In high school?"

"Hey, keep your mouth shut missy. I wanted it and it was probably the biggest mistake in my life. Anyway, when your mom found she told Coach, who has a strict no plastic policy, and I got demoted from captan to the bottom of the pyramid. So, when I saw her walking down the hall I just snapped."

"Oh my god. Did you guys like hurt each other?"

"Not really. I mean it was a cat fight. You pull each other's hair and throw each other around."

"Why hasn't anyone ever told me this! This story is hysterical."

"Yup. I cared about labels way to much in high school." Santana reached over and wrote out a pass for Hanna to go back to class. She handed it to her and said, "Here. Go back to class and stay outta trouble."

"Will do Auntie S."

"Oh and Hanna?" Hanna turned around. "You and Beth are babysitting Sophia tonight." Hanna rolled her eyes and walked back to class.


	21. Chapter 21-Author's Note

**Hey readers! So I have a major case of writers block for this story. I just really don't know where I'm going with it so I've decided to start a new story. It's called "New Girl In Town" and it's a Brittana story. Please, check it out and tell me what you think of it. I love you all and hope you guys are enjoying the new season :) **

**-Carly **


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry about the wait for me to finish this story. I had started my other story but then I got very sick and one of my dearest friends passed away so I wasn't able to type much. But here is it. The last chapter or this story. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"I will now read off all of the names of the graduating class of 2015. Please hold all applause till the end."<p>

Quinn heard Sophia groan and reached over and tickled her side. "It will be over before you know it Soph."

"I know but it's hot." Quinn smiled and ruffled the girls head before turning to her husband.

"Puck, don't forget, you have to get her cake before 3."

"I got it baby, no worries." Puck said as he kissed her cheek. He took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Can't believe she's graduating Q." Puck muttered into his wife's ear. She nodded and squeezed his thigh. "Remember her first day of kindergarten, she cried and wouldn't get on the bus."

"I don't think I can go through that again with the two monsters." The couple looked over at Beth, who was playing with Brie in her lap while Carter was sitting on the grass playing with his cars.

Life had been hectic after the twins were born. Quinn had gone into labour a month before they were due so Brie had to spend one week in the NICU while Carter had to spend two weeks after being born. Both Beth and Hanna had been a tremendous help to their parents, all while balancing the cheerios and school. Beth had graduated number 5 in her class and was currently attending University of South Caroline to major in music education with a minor of criminal justice. Her leaving caused a small amount of stress that was put on her parents because there was one less hand in the house. It also caused Hanna to change. She no longer had her big sister for protection, she was on her own. Hanna ended up pulling through and graduating number 15 in her class and planned on attending University of Kentucky on a cheerleading scholarship that Coach Sue managed to get for her. So here they were. Sitting in plastic chairs that were lined up in rows, waiting for their daughter to receive her diploma.

"Soon we'll be back here watching them getting their diplomas." Puck whispered into Quinn's ear before reaching down and picking up their son. Puck bent down, grabbed the toy car and sat back up, running the car over Carter's stomach which made the little boy bust out into giggles.

Quinn smiled and ruffled the small amount of hair on her sons hair before leaning back in her chair and waving her hand in front of her face, trying to create a small breeze.

"Auntie Quinn." Quinn turned and looked at Sophia. "What kinda cake are we having at Hanna's party?"

"Chocolate with peanut butter frosting." Quinn winked at the girl, knowing that the two flavors was Sophia's favorite as well as Hanna's. The eight year old broke out into an ear-to-ear smile, showing one of her two front teeth were missing.

"Q, it's almost Hanna's turn." Puck said while nudging his wife in the side. She was to busy talking to Sophia that she didn't realize that Santana was now announcing the names and they had entered the P group.

Three names later, Santana smiled and looked at the next girl standing in line and began to speak. "Hanna Nicole Puckerman."

The blonde, seventeen-year old, walked across the stage, dressed in her red and white gown with her red cap. As she reached her Aunt, she heard her family cheering for her which made her smile even more. Santana handed her niece her diploma and engulfed her in a huge.

"You did it baby." Santana whispered in her ear before pulling back ad squeezing her nose lightly.

Hanna grabbed her tassel, switched it to the other side, before continuing down the row of teachers. She politely shook their hands and said thank you to her favorites before descending down the ramp leading off the stage and returning back to her seat.

Looking out into the crowd of people, Hanna caught her father's eyes and could have sworn she saw him wipe a tear out of his eye. She moved on to her mother who was leaning her head against her father's shoulders, also wiping the tears from her eyes before looking up and giving her husband a kiss.

Hanna was to busy concentrating on everything else that she almost missed the end of the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mckinley's 2015 graduating class!" Hanna took her cap and threw it in the air, along with all the others. Cheers erupted in the crowd and Hanna shrieked when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Turning around, she saw that it was her girlfriend, Keelie. Keelie had strawberry blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes and perfectly straight teeth that made her have a beautiful smile.

After her and Hunter broke up, Hanna was single for the rest of her year. But when she returned to school for her sophomore year she met Keelie. She had moved from Michigan and instantly they clicked. They never had feelings for each other until they started to hang out twenty-four seven.

Finally, in the middle of their junior year, Keelie asked Hanna to be her girlfriend and the two have never been happier.

Reaching up, Hanna wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She hear hoots and hollers from the side and just smiled and pulled her girlfriend closer. When the two broke apart, Keelie whispered, "We did it babe."

"I love you so much." Hanna said back before pulling her back down into a hug. The two girls walked off the stage, only to be bombarded by their family members. "I'll see you at my house later, right?" Hanna asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe. I'll see you later. Love you." Keelie waved and threw in a wink before walking off to find her own family.

As Hannah watched Keelie walk away, she felt two little bodies crash into her legs, almost sending her down to the ground. Reaching down she picked up Brie in her left arm and Carter in her right. She leaned over, kissing both of them, before putting them gently back on the ground.

Ruffling their hair, Hanna looked up to find her mom taking a picture. Hanna smiled and walked over to her mom, pulling her in for a hug. When they pulled apart, Quinn gently cupped her cheeks and whipped the tears that were slowly falling from her daughters face.

"I'm so, so proud of you baby."

"Thanks mom." Hanna smiled and hugged her mom again.

"Hey, do I get some lovin'?" Puck asked as he walked over with Beth under his right arm. Hanna let go of her mother and ran towards her dad, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him as close as she can.

Puck squeezed his daughter before bending his head down and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You did it monkey face. You have no idea how unbelievably proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too Hanna." Puck kissed his daughters forehead and gave her one last squeeze before letting his daughter go.

Hanna looked at Beth and smiled. Her sister was standing there, in a white dress. Her hair hung loosely around her face, curled slightly. And in her arms, she was holding a bouquet of white daises, Hanna's favorite.

The newly graduated ran towards her sister and engulfed her in a bear hug, but being careful of the flowers in her older sister was holding. When the two sisters pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled. They both had tears rolling down the cheeks, causing the two to laugh. Beth gently handed Hanna the flowers before pulling her back into a hug.

The two didn't need to say any words to each other. They knew exactly what each other was thinking.

And at that moment both girls thought about what their lives would be like if the two had never met and connected, how different their lives would be. They never thought that one locker number, number 564, could change both of their lives for ever.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who read this story, it was a pleasure knowing that so many people followedfavored/reviewed it. Please check out all my other stories too! **_  
><em>

**Hope everyone has a nice holiday and has an even wonderful new year! **

**-Carly**


End file.
